The Werewolf And The Mutant Witch
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Charles Xavier's daughter is a mutant. But she's also a witch which allows her to enter into the wizarding world. A world where she'll meet a certain werewolf whom is also one of her teacher. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE X-MEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here I am writing another story. This time I'm going to try my hand at writing a Harry Potter story. Now I'm not as familar with Harry Potter as I would like, but this idea was floating around in my head. So I decided what the hell, I'll give it a try. Please comment if you want, but please be kind. So without further delay, here goes nothing.**

 _Words in italics are telepathy_

Charles Xavier never once doubted that his daughter, Alina, would grow up to be a powerful mutant, but he did wonder from time to time as she grew up if she would inherit her mother's talents as a witch as well. That answer came in the form of a letter one day in July. It was lunch time at the Xavier Instistute For Gifted Youngsters and Logan and an 11 year old Alina Xavier had just finished training in the Danger Room, nothing too serious only level 5. When suddenly a barn owl flew in through the garden door. It circled the room twice and dropped the letter it had been carrying in its beak, then it goes and land on the back of the dining room chair. Alina takes the bird a bowl of water. Meanwhile, Logan picks up the letter looking it over

"Ilvermorny, what the hell is that?" Logan asks, "It's addressed to you kid."

Alina opens the letter

To: Miss Alina Xavier In the Kitchen 1407 Graymalkin Lane,  
Salem Center, NY

Alina tore open the letter and began to read it.

The first page of the acceptance letter says:

*Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry*

*Headmaster: Agilbert Fontaine

*Dear Miss Xavier*

*We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.*

*Yours sincerely,*

*Agilbert Fontaine*

*HeadMaster*

The second page with requirements says:

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

sets of work robes (Boys in blue, Girls in Cranberry)

pointed hat (Boys in blue, Girls in Cranberry) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, Gordian Knot fastenings)

Please note that all pupils ' clothes should carry the Gordian Knot pendent

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a wolf

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Logan squats down next to Alina and reads the letter as well.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!"

"Logan, Language!" Alina tells him

 _*Logan, Alina bring me that letter*_ the duo suddenly hear in their minds.

 _*Yes, Daddy*_

Logan and Alina went upstairs to Professor Xavier's office, when they get there the door swings open. Xavier looked up from what he was doing and smiled at his daughter.

"Hello, my sweetheart, I see you recieved a letter, may I read it?"

"Of course dad." Alina said handing the letter to her father, she went and sat down on the sofa waiting for him to read the letter.

"Well this is unusual but not unexpected." Logan and Alina were taken aback.

"What do you mean not unexpected, if what this letter is saying is true, that means Alina's a witch and witches don't exist."

"And a man with a metal claws and skeleton is not suppose to exist either, and yet here you are. The world is filled with many possibilities, Logan, you should realize that with the existance of mutants alone. So if we exist why can't witches and wizards. Better example look at Dr. Stephen Strange."

Charles had him there, the fact that Stephen existed proved it.

"Okay fine magic and wizard exist, but how can you be sure the kid's one?"

"Because her mother was a witch." Logan nearly choked on his cigar.

Alina stared at her father, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had every intention of telling you when you were older when your magical powers started to manifest themselves, but apparently this school decided to do it for me." Just then Storm knocked on the door, Charles invited her in.

"Professor there is an Agilbert Fontaine waiting downstairs for you and Alina." Charles, Alina and Logan looked at each other. Charles only smiles.

'The magical world isn't wasting any time.' "Alright Storm tell him we'll be down in a moment. Come along my sweet." Charles says to his daughter. Logan steps in front of him.

"Like hell you're goin' alone, I'm not letting you or the kid out of my sight." Logan says as he crosses his arms.

"It's alright Logan, magic has no affect on most mutants."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because when I was dating her mother, Alina's grandfather tried to wipe my memory and it failed miserably." Charles said with a smile as he wheeled passed Logan.

When they got downstairs they saw a tall man with a black hair and black beard sitting in the living room drinking a glass of ice tea. He was wearing a navy blue suit with black winged tip shoes. When he heard them coming he turned to face them and Alina gasps. He had the most stunning violet eyes she had ever seen. Elizabeth Taylor couldn't hold a candle to them. When he saw them he smiles and stands up.

"Mr. Xavier I presume," Agilbert Fontaine says and walks up to Charles to shake his hand. "And this must be Alina. It's nice to meet you both." But when he goes to shake her hand, Logan blocks his approach.

"It's alright Logan." Logan growls and steps aside. Alina steps up to him and shakes his hand.

"Yes I am." She says extending her hand.

"And this is Logan."

"I am Professor Agilbert Fontaine, Headmaster of th Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Very nice to meet you professor, to what do we owe this visit?" Charles says as he motions for Professor Fontaine to sit.

"I came because of the letter you should have received recently about Alina's acceptance into our school. I know it can be a little disconcerting learning that your child is a witch or wizard, so normally I or a member of the teaching staff like to go to the child's home to see if we may help with the transition."

"Frankly professor I'm not all that surprised by your visit, I expected my daughter to have some magical skills considering her mother was a witch." Professor Fontaine nods.

"As a matter of fact I'm surprised the letter did not come from Hogwarts."

"Why is that Mr. Xavier?"

"Because I thought for sure her grandfather would want her close, not that I would have let her go."

"And whom may I ask is her grandfather?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Professor Fontaine was stunned, "Well that is odd, perhaps you left England before she could be officially registered at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps so, we left two days after she was born."

"Nevertheless, I am offering her a chance to go to the best school in North America. We're located on Mount Greylock, in Massachusetts so you'll be close to home. But it is a boarding school so you will have to live there." He said looking at her, "Think you can handle that?"

"Professor there is something you must know about Alina before we go any further, Alina is a mutant." Professor Fontaine didn't even flinch.

Charles, if I may call you Charles," Charles nods, " We're not like the antiquated wizarding world of Great Britain, We are not trying to hold onto the past, but embrace the future and if that future includes mutant wizards and witches so be it. We do not discriminate against anyone, we even allow those who have been inflicted with Lycanthropy to go to school and get an education."

Logan's cigar nearly fell out of his mouth.

"Lycanthropy, as in werewolves?" Logan asks with a growls.

Professor Fontaine nods, "Yes Mr. Logan, werewolves, vampires, ghost, giants, all exist in out world."

"You mentioned education, Professor Fontaine, being a professor myself, I want to make sure that my student are as prepared for the outside world as they possible can. When I met my wife she couldn't tell the difference between a telephone and a record player. She was only prepared to function in the wizarding world. I will not allow my daughter to attend ANY school that does not prepare her to function in the real world. I refuse to have her trapped in a bubble." Xavier says as he squeezes his daughter's hand.

"Let me assure you Charles that our educational system is nothing like England's, it is much more modern. I'm not sure if your wife ever told you but, the British Ministry of Magic has forbidden the use of modern technology in England, not because it doesn't work, but because they don't want their people advancing into the modern age and mingling with Muggles.

"That's stupid," Logan says as he leans back in his chair

"Yes it is it's all a matter of blood purity. But what they don't seem to grasp is that with all their in - breeding, they are slowly wiping themselves out. Anyway, back to what we were talking about, At Ilvermorny we provide a practical education as well as magical. The morning classes are for muggle studies while the afternoon is for the magical. We've done away with obsolete classes like muggle studies, and astronomy, and divination and replaced them with more math and sciences. The point is that any student can go on to have a career in either the muggle world or the wizarding world."

Charles was very impressed, it was quite different from the education that Ariana had received at Hogwarts. It certainly eased his mind about Alina's future in the real world, He would let her make up her mind.

"Well, sweetheart, I leave it entirely up to you if you want to go."

Alina thought about it for a bit. One the one hand she would have to leave home, move to Massachusetts and be gone for a year. On the other, she could always teleport home anytime she wants. On the another hand she would be entering an entirely alien environment having to learn strange new customs, but she would also be learning about her mother's culture. And last but not least she would be dealing with strange new powers, but she already did that on a daily basis so what was the difference? She never considered herself somone who backed down from a challenge, even at 11 years olds, and this was by far the biggest challenge of her young life.

"Yes, Dad, I want to go."


	2. School Supplies

"Excellent!" Professor Fontaine says, "All we need to do now is head off to New York and buy your supplies We can get there by apparating, just hold on to me."

Professor Fontaine put one hand on Charles shoulder the other on his wheelchair, he instructed Alina to hold her father's hand, just as they were about to apparate, Logan spoke up.

"Wait just a minute, bub, if you think I'm letting the professor and the kid go anywhere with you alone, you're nuttier than I thought."

Logan takes Alina's hand and they apparate to China Town.

"This is where we're going to buy the kid's supplies?" Logan says.

"No, Mr. Logan, it's over this way."

They walked a little ways to a little run down restaurant with no name.

"The Dragon's Scale?" Logan asks.

Professor Fontaine whips around and stares at Logan, "You can see that?"

"Yeah as clear as day."

"Some mutants are immune to magic, Professor, Logan is one of them as I believe Alina is as well." Charles informs Fontaine. He nods in response.

They walk into the restaurant and make their way to the kitchen where professor Fontaine opens the refrigerator door and ushers them in. Logan, being the last one to enter, gives the the Professor an odd look.

"You're kidding, right? Professor Fontaine smiles and ushers them in.

Once inside he opens another door that has suddenly appeared.

"Welcome to Dragon Alley," They have now officially stepped into the wizarding world.

As they make their way down the street they see all sorts of shops. Quidditch shops, broom shops, book stores, an Apothecary shop, pet stores, an owl emporium. There was also a big white bank in the middle of the Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Charles started heading in that direction.

"Dad where are you going?"

"We need to get some money out of your vault in order to buy your supplies, it's in the vault your mother left you."

They walked into bank looking around, None of the mutants were surprised to see the Goblins, which surpised Professor Fontaine.

"We're mutants, bub, we've seen weirder. Professor Fontaine shrugged.

They walked up to one of the teller, he was a stern looking goblin.

"Good afternoon, sir," Charles says, the goblin looks up surprised.

"Good afternoon." The goblin replies

"I'm Charles Xavier, we are here to make a withdrawal from my daughter's vault. The original location of her account is in London, will that be a problem."

"No, Mr. Xavier that won't be a problem, all banks are magically linked. Does Miss. Xavier have her key?"

"Your locket, Alina, it turns in to the key."

Charles helps her remove her locket and hands it to the goblin. The goblin takes the necklace, gets off his podium and takes them to the vault himself.

When they arrive at the vault, Charles asks Logan to go in with Alina and Professor Fontaine.

"It will be difficult for me to manuever inside the vault." Logan nods.

When they get inside the vault Logan and Alina are amazed at the amount of money there is. The professor takes a back out of his pocket and takes a few handful of gold, silver an bronze coins.

"This is the type of currency we use, Alina. The gold coins are called galleons, the silver are sickles and the bronze are knuts. You'll get the hang of our monatary system in no time." Professor Fontaine informs them.

Once they have the money, they leave the bank and head out to buy Alina's supplies. Their first stop was to get her robes, they went into Ms. Catherine's Custom Made Robe Shop.

"Welcome, welcome come on in." said a cheery plump woman. She was in the process of hand some packages to woman with three children. When she looks up she smiles at the professor.

"Professor Fontaine, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm bringing you a first year that needs her robes." Ms Catherine looks at Alina, who walks up to her with confidence and puts out her hand.

"Alina Xavier, nice to meet you." She says as she shakes her hand.

Ms Catherine smiles down at the small child. "Ms. Catherine, nice to meet you too. I see you need robes for you first year at Ilvermorny?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, let's get you fitted then, step up on the stool."

Ms. Catherine pulls out her wand and waves it over Alina. A tape measure comes out and begins to measure every inch of her. Once she was finished, she waved her wand and the the cranberry color fabric began to form into robes. When Ms. Catherine was finished, Alina had all the robes she needs and the Dragon hide gloves. Alina twirled around in her new robes showing her papa, who nods and claps.

"You look beautiful, my dear, and that color suits you very well."

"Yeah you look good, kid."

Alina thanks Ms. Catherine then pays for her stuff. They leave the store, heading next to Flourish and Blotts American Book Store. They buy all her books and a few extra ones. Alina finds one on the History Of Hogwarts that had been sent there by accident, she buys that one and the History of Ilvermorny. They then head over to the apothocary and buy her potions supplies.

"What about her other text books?" Charles asks.

"Those books will be given out at the school, Professor, no worries." Charles nods, satisfied with the answer. The last stops they needed to make were the Pet store. For this, father and daughter went into the store, Logan couldn't stand the smell.

"What should I look for, Daddy?"

"Anything you want, my dear, just remember this will be your companion through out school and beyond. If you get a magical pet he will have a longer lifespan, choose carefully and choose wisely."

Alina wandered the store, with Charles following behind her. She looks at all the owls, hawks, rabbits, lizard, toads, cats, but none of them catch her eye, until she turns the corner she sees a pair of amber eyes staring at her from under a covered cage. She is completely mesmerized by those eyes, and slowly starts walking towards the dog, or so she thought was a dog. As she get closer to the cage, the canine give a low growl of warning, Alina immediately drops her eyes. She's been around enough ferals to know what to do.

The canine continues to watch her. It suddenly stands up and come into the light. It's not a dog at all but a very large Dire wolf. So large it is about the same height as Alina or maybe taller. The wolf walks forward, that's when Alina notices that the cage door isn't locked, she tries to stay calm. The wolf pushes the cage door open and comes to stand in front of Alina, sizing her up. It then did something unexpected, it sat down in front of her and licked her face.

Oh, she wanted him.

Alina goes back to the front with the wolf following behind her.

"I'll take him."

The shopkeeper looks down at Alina and realizes it's the wolf that's with her.

"That is absolutely amazing, no one has been able to get near that wolf since I brought him into this store. He would growl at anyone that would get near his cage. Then he would sit there in the shadows of his cage staring at the door as if waiting. I guess he was waiting for you." The shopkeeper smiles and ruffles Alina's hair much to her annoyance.

"He wouldn't by any chance be magical would he?"

"As a matter of fact he is, got him from a litter belonging to a shaman, the wolf volunteered to go. Had to wait until he was an adult to sell him though, now I see why, that'll be 50 galleons."

Alina readily paid the price and her and her father along with the wolf left the shop. The minute they were outside and the wolf saw Logan, he put himself between Alina and Logan, growling very softly at Logan. Logan looked at the wolf and growled back. The wolf looked like it had a surprised look on its face, tilt it's head to from side to side, then went over and licked Logan's hand. That was the closest to submission as they were going to get from the wolf. Logan smirked at him.

"I like him, kid, what are you going to name him?"

"Alek, it means protector in greek." She said.

Once their shopping was finished all four of them went back to the Dragon Scale and had dinner, the food was actually very good. Afterwards Professor Fontaine apparated them back to the mansion.

"Well, I think we got everything you need, Alina. If you have any questions feel free to call me," He hands Alina a business card with his number on it, "I'll be going now, we'll see you in September."

"Wait Professor what about my wand?"

"Right, you'll get that the day of the sorting and just to let you know in advance, you can't bring your wand home, you must leave it at Ilvermorny until your 17."

"Okay Professor thanks for the informations. See you in September, Professor and thank you." Professor Fontaine waves and dissapperates.


	3. Ilvermorny

The summer went by without that many incidents. The X-men would have to leave for extended periods of time on rescue missions or to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood. Meanwhile Alina read all the books that the had bought at Flourish and Blotts, especially the History of Ilvermorny and Hogwarts' History. She figured she might as well learn a little about the school her mother went to. From that book she learned a little more about Albus Dumbledore, her grandfather:

**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q.[12] (c. Summer,[1] 1881[2] – 30 June, 1997[2]) was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?-1995; 1996-1997). He was a half-blood, Muggle-supporting wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel.

She continued to read about her grandfather finding him very interesting and hoping one day to meet him. She then began to read about the history of Ilvermony which she found even more interesting than that of Hogwarts, after all it was the school she was going to be attending.

She learned about the four founders and about the sorting ceremony:

As might be expected of a school part-founded by a No-Maj, Ilvermorny has the reputation of being one of the most democratic, least elitist of all the great wizarding schools.

Marble statues of Isolt and James flank the front doors of Ilvermorny Castle. The doors open onto a circular room topped by a glass cupola. A wooden balcony runs around the room one floor above. Otherwise the space is empty except for four enormous wooden carvings representing the houses: the Horned Serpent, the panther Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie.

While the rest of the school watches from the circular balcony overhead, new students file into the round entrance hall. They stand around the walls and, one by one, are called to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. In silence the school then waits for the enchanted carvings to react. If the Horned Serpent wants the student, the crystal set into its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, it roars. The Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow into the air.

Should more than one carving signify its wish to include the student in its house, the choice rests with the student. Very rarely – perhaps once a decade – a student is offered a place in all four houses. Seraphina Picquery, President of MACUSA 1920 - 1928, was the only witch of her generation so honoured, and she chose Horned Serpent.

It is sometimes said of the Ilvermorny houses that they represent the whole witch or wizard: the mind is represented by Horned Serpent; the body, Wampus; the heart, Pukwudgie and the soul, Thunderbird. Others say that Horned Serpent favours scholars, Wampus, warriors, Pukwudgie, healers and Thunderbird, adventurers.

The Sorting Ceremony is not the only major difference between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny (though in so many ways the schools resemble each other). Once students have been allocated a house they are led into a large hall where they select (or are selected by) a wand. Until the 1965 repeal of Rappaport's Law, which enforced very strict conformity with the Statute of Secrecy, no child was allowed a wand until they arrived at Ilvermorny. Moreover, wands had to be left at Ilvermorny during vacations and only upon attaining seventeen years of age was the witch or wizard legally allowed to carry a wand outside school.

The robes of Ilvermorny are blue and cranberry. The colours honour Isolt and James: blue because it was Isolt's favourite colour and because she had wished to be in Ravenclaw house as a child; cranberry in honour of James's love of cranberry pie. All Ilvermorny students' robes are fastened by a gold Gordian Knot, in memory of the brooch Isolt found in the ruins of the original Ilvermorny cottage.

The summer went on and Alina continued her mutant training getting it under control and her defensive training with Logan, in between all that she continued to read all the books that they had purchased for her school year. Until finally it came time to leave for Ilvermorny.

At 9:00 on the dot Charles, Storm, Logan and Alina were at Grand Central Station Looking for track number 24 1/2, much to the confusion of everyone except Charles.

"I'm telling you there isn't a track 24 1/2 this is all bullshit!" Logan says getting irriated as he chews on his cigar since he can't smoke it.

"I told you, Logan, it's a magical entrance for the train that will take their students to Ilvermorny. Ariana told me the same thing about The Hogwarts Express, it will be between track 24 and 25 trust me."

They all went down to the trains with Logan carrying Alina's trunk, they couldn't find a trolley, and She had Alek's leash, she was surprised that no one said anything about a large wolf in the train station. But the wolf is magical, he must be disguising himself.

They finally get down to track 24 when they come to a brick wall.

"Now what?" Logan asks

"Now we wait." Storm answers.

Sure enough, not ten minutes go by when they see a kid with his parents walk right through the wall.

"I guess that's how its done." Storm says, Logan huffs.

Alina goes and stands next to her father, taking his hand.

"Are you ready, my child?"

Alina took a deep breath, "Yes, Daddy, I'm ready."

"We'll do this together." With that she and Charles go through the barrier, followed by Storm and Logan.

They ended up on the train platform facing a steam locomotive with the words ** **IlVERMORNY** ** printed on it. There were hundreds of kids milling around. The upper classmen were walking around greeting their friends, it was obvious who the first years were, they were still clinging to their parents.

Charles saw a group of parents with their children standing nearby and wheels his way over with Alina and Storm in tow. Logan stood up against the wall holding Alek's leash observing everything going on around, sniffing for danger.

"Good Morning, I'm Charles Xavier and this is my daughter Alina and this is our good friend Ororo Munroe. Are your children first years as well?"

A tall blonde man smiles at Charles and puts out his hand.

"Yes this is our daughter's first year as well. I'm James Townsend and this is my wife Martha, our daughter Samantha."

"I'm Robert Steward, my wife Catherine and our daughter Maxine."

The little girls began talking as the adults were discussing the school.

"I can't wait to get to the school and get my wand." Samantha squeals

"I wonder what houses we're going to get sorted into?" Maxine asks

"I don't really have a preference, I just hope we all get sorted into the same one." The little girls agree.

"It's going to be scary being away from home for so long, I don't know if I can handle it." Samantha says with Maxine agreeing.

"I don't know if it's that bad, my dad runs a boarding school and the kids says you get used to it pretty fast."

"Well hopefully that happens to us"

All three girls agree, then Maxine notices that Alina doesn't have her trunk.

"Hey, Alina where's your stuff?" She asks

"Oh, see that big guy standing over there against the wall, that's Logan, he's kind of like my unofficial bodyguard. He has my stuff and my familar, come on I'll introduce you."

The little girls walk through the crowd and make their way over to Logan.

"I ain't your bodyguard, Kid" Logan says once they get to him.

"You act like it, Logan."

"Fine, whatever, Kid. Who are the squirts?"

"This is Samantha Townsend and Maxine Steward, my new friends. This is Logan, my best friend." Alina says proudly.

The little girls giggle and offer their hands to Logan. He smiles and shakes their hands.

"And this is Alek," Alina says hugging the giant Dire wolf.

"Whoa, that's a Dire wolf, those things are rare." Said a little boy that was walking by with his trunk." His parents had joined the conversation with Xavier and the other parents.

"Hi I'm, Dylan Whitlock, nice to meet you." He says as he shakes the girls hands.

"I'm Alina Xavier this is Samantha Townsend and Maxine Steward. And this is Logan and the wolf is Alek.

The kids start talking amongst themselves when they hear the train whistle blow. Their parents call them over. Logan pushes off the wall and walks over as well, hoisting Alina's trunk back on his shoulder. He lets Alek go so he can join Alina.

Alina and the other children walk up to their parents to say goodbye they all hug and kiss their parents.

"Goodbye, Daddy, I'm going to miss you very much."

"Goodbye, my sweet, be good, study hard, but have fun too." Charles says to his daughter as he kisses her on top of the head.

"Storm, I'm going to miss you too, take care of Daddy and Logan, and tell everyone that I'm going to miss them."

Storms hugs her tight and tells her she'll miss her too.

"Come on, Kid, lets get you on the train."

Logan leads Alina and the other kids onto the train, he walks until he finds an empty compartment and goes inside. He takes her trunk and the other kids' as well and puts them up.

"Well, Kid, this is goodbye. You remember to keep up your training or I'll kick your butt next time I see ya."

Alina jumps into Logan's arms and kisses him on the cheek. "I will, Logan, I promise, take care of yourself and look after the others. I'm going to miss you so much."

Logan kisses her on the cheek and puts her down, "You all have fun at school." With that Logan leaves the train.

The girls settle down, in their seats when Dylan opens the window, he sticks head out and yells then sits back down.

"What was that for?" Maxine asks

"I was calling my falcon, Maximus. I let him out so he could hunt, he should be finished by now."

Sure enough a falcon comes soaring in through the window and lands on Dylan's shoulder.

"Do you think we can let our familars out without them being attacked." Samantha asks

"I don't see why not, Alek won't do anything, will you boy?"

The wolf looks up at Alina, yawns and lays his head back down on the her lap.

"Maximus won't do anything either, he understands not to attack too, He's magical."

"So is Alek!" Alina and Dylan high five.

Samantha lets her siamese cat out of its carrier, "This is Cleo."

"And this is Artemis," Maxine says letting her owl out.

The children chit-chat All the way up to Massachusetts, when they're getting closer they change into their robes, then sit back down excited they're almost there.

"I hope we all get in the same house."

"Me too." Alina says as they pull up to the station.

They get off the train and get into old 1920 Model T cars with no drivers, they make the last trek to the castle, their stomachs churning with anxiety and excitement.

Once they get there the older students head into the castle while the 1st years mill around, not knowing what to do. Until one of the Professor comes out to greet the students.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny, 1st years, I am Professor Marcus Lang, In a few moment you will be escorted into the great hall and sorted into your houses.'The four houses are called the Horned Serpent, the Pukwudgie, the Thunderbird and the Wampus. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Ilvermorny, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

''The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Try to and calm yourselves if you can."

The students began to mumble among themselves, When Professor Lang comes back the 1st years had finally calmed down.

"We're ready for you." he said He then lead the student into a circular room where there are four statues that represent the four houses The students gather along the wall while the rest of the school stands in the balcony.

"When I call your name, please step forward and stand in the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. Gordon Abbott"

Professor Lang continues down the list when he gets to Maxine Steward, she goes and stands in the Gordian Knot. She stands there for a few minutes when the Pukwudgie raises his arrow. She smiles and goes back to stand with the group. Samantha went after and the Pukwudgie raises his arm again, she too step back into the group, her and Maxine hold hands.

More students go by and then came Dylan's turn, he steps into the Godian Knot and immedietely the Pukwudgie raises his bow. Finally it came to Alina's turn, she stepped into the Goridian knot and stood there. For two full minutes she stood there, when suddenly all four statues react. The Horned Serpent's crystal set into its forehead lit up. The Wampus roars, the Thunderbird beat it wings and the Pukwudgie lift its arrow in the air. The room was dead silent.

"Miss Xavier has been chosen by all four houses, it is her choice as to which one she will join" Professor Fontaine declares.

Without hesitation and in a clear voice Alina indicates the house of her choice.

"I choose the Pukwudgie." She goes and stands with her friends.

Once the ceremony was over, the 1st years are lead down a long hall where there they will choose their wands. Or better said the wand will choose it new owner. The first years entered into to a long hall where there new wands waiting for them. There is a murmur of excitement that goes throught the first years. One by one they are called up to choose a wand. The Professor tells them to walk slowly through all the boxes of wands, when they come across the right one they will feel a pull towards it.

All the students had gone and received their wands then are allowed to go to the Great Hall. Alina was the only one left. She walked down row after row of wands, still nothing. The professors look at each other worried that maybe there isn't a wand for her, until suddenly Alina stops. She look at a midnight blue box with a black bow tied around it, she walks up to the box and opens it. The minute she touched it, she felt a warm glow throughout her entire body, and there was a bright light. Professor Fontaine walks over to her to examine the wand.

"This wand was made by Shikoba Wolfe, Redwood 12 ¾" in length hard flexibility and its core is very special."

"What's the core, Professor?"

"The core, my dear Alina, is the fang of a werewolf medicine man. This wand is perfect for healing and for defense against the dark arts and it is the only one of it's kind. Take good care of it and it will take good care of you."

"Thank you, Professor, I'll take good care of this wand."

Once she had chosen her wand she went into the great hall and the feast began.


	4. Transferring to Hogwarts

It was the summer of Alina's seventh year at Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was finally able to take her wand home and got a chance to show those at the school her magic. She was having a terrific summer when one day a lone figure came walking up the drive to the mansion, the alarms didn't go off so he definitely was not a mutant. He comes up to the door and rings the doorbell.

"Can I help you, sir?" Storm says when she opens the door.

"Yes madam I'm here to see Professor Charles Xavier and his daughter Alina." Storm hesistates for a moment.

"And who shall I say is calling?"

"Forgive me, Albus Dumbledore."

* _Storm, let him in and bring him to my office straight away._ * The professor tells Storm telepathically.

"Right this way Mr. Dumbledore."

They went up to Charles' office where Storm showed him.

"Thank you, Storm, would you mind getting Alina for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Charles." With that Storm closes the door and leaves.

"Please, Albus have a seat."

"Thank you Charles, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here after so many years."

"Yes, the thought did cross my mind, I'm assuming it has something to do with Alina and the fact that she's a witch." Charles asks, templing his fingers and scrutinizing Dumbledore. Albus felt a little uncomfortable under the telepath's gaze. But then he gasps, it just hit him what Charles had said.

"Alina is a witch, since when?"

"Since she turned 11 years old, frankly I'm surprised you didn't know about it sooner."

"No I had no idea, is she enrolled in a school?"

"She's attending Ilvermorny School of Witchraft and Wizardry."

"And how is she doing in her classes?"

"She is at the top of her class in every subject magical and non-magical."

"Non-magical?"

"Yes, they teach practical courses as well so that the students may go on to college and have careers in the real world if they choose to."

Albus was impressed, he never thought of that. Just then Alina came into her dad's office.

"Hey Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do, Alina, I want you to meet your grandfather, Albus Dumbledore." Albus stood up and held his arms out to embrace her, Alina only offered her hand in response.

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't know you and the most I can offer you is my hand." Alina tells Dumbledore.

"I can understand that, Alina, I haven't actually had an active role in your life, but I would like to change that. I was hoping that you had inherited your mother's gifts, so I could invite you to come study at Hogwarts, but I see that you are doing quite well in Ilvermorny. Tell me what is your favorite magical class?

"That would be DADA, sir."

"Your father tells me you're at the top of your class, is that also true for Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Yes that happens to be the class I excel at, Professor Fontaine tells me that I could be an auror right now if I wanted to, without any further training."

Albus was very impressed, he had never heard of such a thing before. She must be very talented, indeed.

"How old are you now, Alina?"

"I'm 17 this is my last year at Ilvermorny and the first year I get to bring my wand home."

"Oh, yes, I forgot that student aren't allowed to take their wands home. The reason I ask, my dear is because I would like to get to know you better and I was wondering if perhap you wouldn't mind doing your last year at Hogwarts."

Alina stared at her grandfather for a good long while before answering.

"Yes, I would mind doing my last year at Hogwarts. This is to be the best year of my life, I have all my mundane classes finished so it would only be my magical classes and I was going to have mostly electives, not to mention that I'll miss my friends. I've known them since first year I can't abandon them."

Albus looked very disappointed then he brightens.

"I'll see what we can work out with your classes, but how about if your friends attend Hogwarts as well."

Alina's mouth fell open in shock, if her friends could go, people she trusts, people that knew about her being a mutant and were fine with it, she wouldn't feel so alone. She knew how blood purity oriented the British Wizarding World is so she already didn't trust them. So having her own crew there would make it so much easier.

"What do you think, Dad?"

"I think once again it is your decision, but don't forget Alek."

"That's right, Let's get this out in the open now, I won't even consider this if my familar can't come, I won't set one toenail in Hogwarts without him."

Dumbledore looks a her suspiciously, "And what is he?"

Alina uses her telepathy to call Alek, who is outside playing with one of the shapeshifter kids. The Dire wolf comes into the mansion and is making his way up to Charles office.

"I called him telepathically, he should be her in a minute."

"If I may ask what are your mutant powers?" Albus asks his granddaughter.

"I'm a telepath like my father, telekinetic, a teleporter, and I have healing factor, meaning I can heal from anything." The other two things she wasn't going to tell him about, she didn't trust him that much.

*A wise decision, Alina, I don't fully trust him either.* her father tells her.

Just then the door swings open and in walks the biggest wolf that Professor Dumbledore has ever seen, Albus get up and back away.

"This is my familar, grandfather, (Might all well get used to it). His name is Alek, he's a Dire Wolf.

"I thought Dire Wolves were exstinct." Alina and Alek look at each other.

"No there is a very small pocket of them that live with the Magical Native Americans, Alek chose to be my familar."

"Is he dangerous?" Alek lets out a bark of a laugh

"As long as I'm not being threaten, no he isn't."

Professor Dumbledore thought about it for a minute and decided.

"Yes, you may bring Alek."

"Good now that's settled I just have to convince my friends to go with me."

It turned out to be a lot easier that Alina thought, Sam and Max were all for studying abroad for a year and Dylan was going where ever Maxine went. After all the other three were in the same boat they were all second, third and fourth highest in their class, also with all their mundane studys done, they didn't think they would have a problem with the school work at Hogwarts.

Charles had a lovely dinner planned for all the parents so Albus could talk to them and the parents agreed. The kids packs their trunks and disaperate with Albus to the Leaky Cauldron. Alina follows a little later after she says goodbye to everyone, she teleports to The Leaky Cauldron. Once they are all back together, they follow Dumbledore, he shows them to their rooms he has reserved for them, there they leave their stuff and their familars. Dumbledore then takes them out the back, where he taps on a brick wall and they come apart revealing Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." The quartet look around noticing how old everything looks, Dragon Alley was the same way but not this old.

"Well what shall we do first?"Dylan asks

"I think we should go to Gringotts and get some extra money." Samantha says, they all agree and head to the bank.

They go to talk to the head goblin. "Hello, sir," The goblin looks down at Alina and her gang. "We're here to make withdrawls, but we're from the United States, will that be a problem?"

The entire bank stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Dylan leans over to Maxine, "They're staring at us like we're a bunch of freaks. Now I know how some mutants feel." Maxine nods.

The head goblin looks all four of them over, "No Miss. there shouldn't be a problem as long as you lot have your keys."

The four pull out their keys. The head goblin calls for Griphook who takes them to their vaults. Once they gotten their money, they head back out to Diagon Alley. The first thing they do is look at the supply list for school

Seventh Year students will require:  
Uniform:  
The quantity given are the suggested minimum requirements.

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4\. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls 5. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans 6. Two charmable ties in house colours 7. One charmable winter scarf in house colours 8. Two pairs of trousers for boys, or skirts for girls 9. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or black ankle socks for boys.  
10\. One set of dress robes (any colour, conservative style)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Required Textbooks Advanced Potion-making by Libatius Borage Futhark Magic: A Study of Ancient Runes The Advanced Arithmancer's Handbook Quintessence: A Quest Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty-First Century Advanced Creature Care Advanced Herbology Editon Nine Muggle Space Exploration by Greenlee Warren The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk Egyptian Origins: Magic of the Ancients by Fauna Smethwyck Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions The Dueler's Art Bizmark's Guide to Broom Games Old and New

Note: For NEWT students, sixth year textbooks are also required for NEWT level revision.

Other Equipment:  
1 wand 2 cauldrons (stone, standard size 1, copper standard size 4)  
1 set crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass or silver scales 1 advanced potions ingredients kit 1 set of protective gloves Quills Inks Parchment Blank Journal Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies 1 abacus Lunarscope Crystal Ball Rune Set Wand Holster

Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:

Toad Cat Rat Pygmy Puff Owl

Others may be approved on a case by case basis. You will need to get permission from the school RPG admin (Dumbledore) before bringing any other pets to school.

They look at the list and immedietely start to complain.

"Oh, I'm not getting a stupid Crystal Ball, devination is lame." Maxine says and the others agree.

"And I'm not taking Arithmancy, I took Calculus for that so I don't need an abacus" Dylan adds Once again the others agree.

"I think we will have to compare what you all have studied to our own curriculum, but if you don't want to take arithmancy and divination that's fine. Now let's go get your supplies."

They went to Flourish and Blotts and bought all the books for sixth and seventh year, plus the other books on the list. They shrunk them down and put them in Samantha's purse. Then they went to Madam Malkins Robe shop to get their robes, where they were disappointed that the robes were only in black, but oh well. They next went to the broom shop where Alina was going to buy a new broom, her and Dylan decided they would try out for whatever house they got into Quidditch team. If they got great if not, oh well The most important thing was that they all get into the same house, and they decided that Gryffindor fit them all the best.

They went to the Apothcary and got all their potions supplies. They all decided to head to Magical Menagerie to buy some supplies for their pets after that they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, just to relax. The professor had told them he would meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, so they had time to kill.

"Do you think we'll do alright a Hogwarts, Alina." Samantha asks

"Yeah, I don't see why not, we're the smartest one of our class, and they seem to be a little behind…"

"You mean backwards, can you believe the have arithmancy and divination, and no modern classes?" Maxine comments.

"Yeah it's like time stood still here, or they want to keep their kids useless in the mundane world so they have no other choice but to remain here." Dylan says as he eats another spoonful of his ice cream.

"At least they allow No-Maj to join the school"

"I wonder if they'd be so inviting if they knew what I am." The others nod their head.

It was time to head back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with professor Dumbledore, They all went upstairs to their rooms, the girls sharing one, and change for dinner. They went downstairs and met up with the Professor.

"So what did you think of Diagon Alley?"

"It was nice different from Dragon Alley but still pretty cool," Alina tells him, the others agree.

"I didn't ask you four before, it had completely slipped my mind, but do you have a final test at the end of your seventh year?"

"Yes, Professor, it's similar to your N.E.W.T.'s but ours has questions from our No-Maj classes."

"Well then I think it would only be fair that I get you copies of those test so you can take them at Hogwarts instead of the N.E.W.T.'s. What do you think?" They all looked at each other and think their answers to Alina.

"We think that would be a great idea."

"Wonderful, now off to bed with you, tomorrow you leave for Hogwarts."


	5. Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

The next morning Alina, Dylan, Samantha and Maxine were up bright and early already packed. Professor Dumbledore told them the night before that they would be on their own today, because he had to get back to Hogwarts. So they had to find a way to get to Kings Cross Station.

"Why don't we apparate there? Dylan asks

"Because we can't get past the barrier aparating, and we can't just apparate into the station we might hit someone."

"Screw it, I'll teleport us behind the barrier." Alina tells them

"You can do that?" Samantha asks

"Yeah, remember magic has no affect on me." Samantha smacks her forehead.

"Duh, I forgot, well then lead on fearless leader."

"Okay hold hands, grab a hold of your pets, let's go." With that they vanished and reappeared on platform 9 3/4 before anyone else.

"Hey, it looks like the Ilvermorny train except red."

"Sweet, let's find a compartment." Dylan tells the girls. He let's Maximus out of his cage to go do his hunting and they all get on the train.

"Let's get the last compartment," Maxine suggests and they all head toward the back of the train.

After a while the students and parents began to arrive onto the platform and the train began to fill. By the time they knew it, it was 11:00 and the train was getting ready to pull out.

Dylan opens the window and yells for Maximus, and like clockwork the falcon comes flying in the window. They feel the jostle of the train as it begins to move out. The Ilvermorny gang starts talking about Hogwarts and wondering what it looks like.

"I heard there's a giant squid in the lake." Samantha says.

They were so caught up in talking about Hogwarts they hadn't noticed that the sun had already set. Then suddenly the compartment they were in lurched forward and stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Maxine asks

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Alina don't you're just going to get in trouble."

"I'm just going to go look around, if there's any trouble I'll teleport right back."

"Fine but take Alek with you." Alina nods and motions towards the wolf to follow her.

They walk down the corridor when suddenly it begins to get cold then the lights go out. As they enter another car they notice why. There's a Dementor at the door of one of the compartments and it seems to be attacking some kids inside.

"Get it Alek!" Alina says as she draws her wand.

From inside the carriage Harry Potter has passed out from the Dementor's affect on him. Professor R.J. Lupin pulls out his wand and is about to cast his patronus when he sees what looks like a giant wolf attack the Dementor, knocking it to the ground and begins to shred the dementor to pieces. All that can be heard are the growls from the wolf and the screeching of the dying Dementor, then just like that it was over.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron says

Hermione sits there in complete shock, "I don't know, Ron, but whatever it was, it killed the Dementor.

"A Dementor can't be killed."

"Well apparently it can, and that thing just did, Ronald." Then they realized Harry was unconscious.

Professor Lupin opens the door to the compartment, but there is no trace of what he thinks was a wolf. He turns back inside and offers Harry some chocolate. Then he leaves the compartment to talk to the conductor.

Meanwhile Alina teleported Alek and her back into their compartment, she's as white as a sheet.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Sam asks her, "what happened?"

"Dementor, I've never seen a Dementor up close before. It was awesome!" She says and flops down next to Sam. "Then Alek attacked and tore it to shreds."

"How the hell did he do that?" Dylan asks, petting Alek's head.

"I don't know, I just knew that he could, remember he's a magical wolf."

They all decided that it was time to change into their robes since they weren't sure how long they had to get to Hogwarts. They look at each other an grimace.

"These are so drab." Maxine says as she looks at her other two friends, the girls agree with her.

"Hey well maybe when we get into Gryffindor the color will liven it up a bit, " Dylan says as he comes back into the compartment. "But, baby, you look good in anything," He tell Maxine then gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You guys look okay too." He says with a smirk. Alina and Samantha smack him in the head.

They finally arrive in Hogsmeade Station, where all of the students begin to get off and unload their trunks.

"Finally, we're here, I could have teleported us faster."

"Yeah, but, it was a nice ride up, nice scenary."

"Okay, so now what do we do?" asks Dylan

"Follow the crowd I guess." Samantha answers.

They notice that everyone's leaving their pets and trunks behind, they do the same and follow everyone else. They see people standing around waiting for their ride, and that's when they notice.

"Carriages, how quaint." Samantha says getting a bunch of stares from the other students.

They get into the carriage and go up to the castle. When they see the castle they are in complete awe, it's much bigger than Ilvermorny and is lit up by thousand of torches, where Ilvermorny is run on electricity.

"Wow, I was not expecting this," Alina comments and the others agree.

When they reach the front steps of the castle they are met by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss. Xavier, Mr. Whitlock, Miss, Steward, and Miss. Townsend?

"Yes." They all say.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now the first thing we need to do is have you sorted into your houses, so you shall be part of the sorting ceremony with the first years, you four will be sorted last. Follow me,please."

The quartet follow Professor McGonagall back to where the first years are waiting outside the Great Hall, she explains to them the signifigance of each house and about the point system. After she explained everything she lead the youngsters and the four teens into the Great Hall.

Meanwhile inside the Great Hall Professor Lupin is enjoying the atmosphere of being back at Hogwarts, memories of his time there come flooding back, but with it pain and regret. He shakes his head trying to dispell the negative thoughts and pays attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to the new students and Welcome back to our returning students. In just a moment we will begin the sorting ceremony but this year we have a few additions. This year, we have some transfer seventh year students joining us, four to be exact. They are joining us from Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. I hope that you all will make them feel welcome and do your best to make their stay comfortable."

The entire room claps and Professor Lupin looks on with interest.

"If you would, Professor McGonagall, let the sorting begin."

"When I call your name you will come sit on the stool, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house, William Barkley…"

Alina leans over towards Dylan, "Weird, isn't it?" He watches with fascination and nods.

"Well done, and now for the seventh years." Professor Dumbledore says.

"Maxine Steward." Max walks up there and takes a seat, she feels stupid with an old hat on her head, until it starts talking to her in her head. She's there for a few minutes then the hat yells out.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheers and welcome her to the table.

"Samantha Townsend." Sam does the same thing, though the hat doesn't take nearly as long with her.

"Gryffindor!"

"Dylan Whitlock."

Professor McGonagall barely placed the hat on his head when it screamed out.

"Gryffindor!"

"And, Alina Xavier"

Alina gracefully walks up to the stool looks around first making eye contact with her grandfather, and sits down, the Professor places the hat on her head. Now this is what Dumbledore has been waiting all night for, to see where his granddaughter will end up. To him she has them makings of all four houses, lets see what stands out.

* _Well, well, well, what do we have here? Our own Professor Dumbledore's grandaughter, how nice. Lets see, you've go loads of intelligence, the top of your class at Ilvermorny all six years. You're very accepting of other people, be they magical or muggle, Your father taught you well. Got some cunning in there as well, but you're a half blood so Slytherin is out. Ah and there it is, the essence of your being, courage, bravery, honor, loyalty, all the things you learned from your teacher, Logan is it? The choice is simple…*_

"Gryffindor!" Alina smirked under the hat.

* _Knew it all along, did you?*_

 _*Yep*_

Alina gets up and walks over to her friends amid a chorus of cheers, clapping and a few wolf whistles. She sat down next to Samantha and looked up at her grandfather, who gave her a smile and a nod.

"Now that the sorting is out of the way I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus John Lupin." Everyone in the Great Hall started clapping. Dumbledore also announces that Dementors are to be stationed around the school as a precaution against Sirius Black.

"And now let the feast begin."

With those words the food appears on the table and everyone begins to eat. Alina serves herself a steak, mash potatoes, steamed carrots, she begins to eat. As she was eating, Alina was looking around the Great Hall. She had read about the ceiling being bewitched to look like the night sky, she marvels at its beauty.

While she stared at the ceiling someone else was staring at her. Remus Lupin had been fascinated when Dumbledore made the announcement that there were four seventh year transfers from Ilvermorny. He was interested to learn how the two schools differed.

Remus was only mildly interested when the first three got sorted, but when the brunette beauty took the stool, Remus suddenly became very interested in the sorting. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, Remus watched how she elegantly walks towards the table. He continues to watch as she looks about the room intrigue visable on her face, beautiful expressive brown eyes capturing everything.

Alina was admiring the structure of the castle and checking out the other students when she looks up at the teachers table and gasps, because looking back at her are two of the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Alina can't get over how pretty they are, she beams at the young professor, who gives her a shy smile in return.

"What are grinning at?" Sam asks her.

"I just saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and they just so happen to belong to the new professor up there."

*Ooh, Alina has a crush!* Sam says in her mind knowing that Alina will pick it up.

*Shut up I do not!* Alina tells her in return.

Samantha laugh out loud seeing her friend blush.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me to death." Samantha says as she reaches over and hugs Alina causing the girl to laugh.

"What's going on what'd we miss?" Dylan asks as he places another grape in Maxine's mouth.

"Nothing we'll tell you later." the girls say at the same time.

The feast continues and now that everyone has eaten they begin to ask questions of the quartet.

"So where are you guys from" asks Angela Johnson, a fellow seventh year.

"Well, Dylan and I are from New York, Samantha is from Pennsylvania, and Maxine is from Washington D.C." Alina informs Angela.

"Did you and Dylan know each other before school," asked a fourth year.

"No, we all met on the train first year." Dylan answers.

"What's Ilvermorny like?" Hermione Granger asks

"Well it's kind of like Hogwarts, except while you guys only study magic we have No-Maj classes as well." Samantha tells her

"No-Maj?"

What do you call them, Muggles. We have Muggle classes as well."

"Oh, we have Muggle studies." George Weasley tell them

"Well it's a little different, we have English Literature, History, Science, Math, that kind of thing." Maxine says.

"Why?" asks Fred Weasley.

All four teens look at each other, that was the oddest question they ever been asked.

"So we can be prepared for the world outside the Wizarding World." Dylan answers.

"Why would you want to?" Ask Seamus Finnigan

"Why wouldn't we want to be?" The quartet answers.

The Gryffindors look at them oddly.

"But aren't you all pure bloods?"

Alina snaps her fingers. "That's right you guys are really into that blood purity here, I forgot. Well they're pure bloods I'm a half blood, but that doesn't really matter in the United States, besides we all grew up in the No-Maj, I mean muggle world.

There was a murmer that went through the Gryffindor table, like they couldn't believe what the quartet was telling them.

Remus was listening intently the conversation that was going on at the Gryffindor table, with his advanced hearing he could hear everything just fine. He found what the new seventh years were saying very interesting he especially likes whatever Alina was saying, he really likes the sound of her voice.

Finally the feast was over and the students were dismissed, They were given the password to their houses and left. The quartet were getting ready to leave when McGonagall called the quartet over.

"Mr. Whitlock, you'll be staying the boys dormatory, but you three girls will have your own dormatory adjacent to the Gyffindor common room, with a password. You may put your own password. Tomorrow you'll get your revised class time tables."

Okay, Professor McGonagall, thank you." Alina said with a little bow, McGonagall nods her head and walks away.

Dylan groans, "Oh I have to sleep with a bunch of guys instead of my girls." He says as he puts his arms around the girls.

"Don't worry, dope, I'll go get you after everyone's gone to sleep." Alina tells him as she pats his arm. Dylan and Alina high five and they all follow the rest of the Gryffindors up to Gryffindor tower.

Remus watched them walk out of the Great Hall, he felt a pang of jealousy watching the young man put his arm around Alina.

'What is wrong with me?' Remus thought, 'I shouldn't be thinking of this girl that way.' Remus shakes his head, gets up from the table and heads to his room, classes start tomorrow.


	6. First Day of School

The quartet went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower, there they saw a kid named Harry Potter give the password.

"Fortuna Major." After some argument with the fat lady, she finally let them in, everyone enter the Gryffindor common room.

"Welcome to Gryffindor common room." The prefect says to the first year, "Girl's dormatory up and to the right boys to the left."

The kids go on upstairs to their dormatories. Oliver Wood tells Dylan that his bed is in his dorm and show him the way. Dylan comes back down a little later with Maximus on his shoulder.

"He was up there waiting for me, you guys take him, I'd rather he be with the rest of the gang." The other Gryffindors stare at Dylan.

"Is that really a falcon?"

"Yeah, in the States we use Falcons instead of owls." Dylan informs them.

The quartet look around the common room, it almost looks like their common room back home, they figure they could get used to this. Samantha looks at the bulletin board and notices that there is no schedule for peer tutoring or study groups.

"Hey, so when do you have peer tutoring?" Sam asks

"What's that?" Lavander Brown asks.

"It's a flexible, peer-mediated strategy that involves students serving as academic tutors and tutees." Maxine tells her.

"In other words when one student tutors another." Alina simplifies.

"We don't have that here." Hermione informs them.

"Weird." They say at the same time.

"Well, guys, if you ever need our help, we'll try to help in any way we can, right ladies?" The three girls agree with Dylan.

Okay I think its time for bed, need to get up early for my run." Alina says, "Goodnight all."

The other girls say their goodnight and Maxine kisses Dylan.

"Babe, I think I'll stay here tonight and get to know these guys." He whispers.

"Okay just don't stay up too late" Maxine kisses him again then walks out with the girls.

They go to their portrait and decide on a password.

"How about * **Wolverine** *?" Alina says with a smirk, the other two look at each other and agree.

"That's cool, I like it." Samantha says

"Me too."

"Okay then, * **Wolverine** *." The portrait swings open and lets the girls pass to their dormatory. They go inside and find that their familars are already there as well as their trunks. They go up to their room and pick out their beds, Alek already lying on the bed by the window.

"Well, I guess that one's mine."

Samantha's cat, Cleo, comes in and claims her bed and Artemis flys in with Maximus following behind and lands on Maxine's bed.

"I guess they're sleeping with us tonight," Maxine says as she scratches her Great Horned Owl and her boyfriend's Falcon.

They each take their turn in the bathroom and get ready for bed. The girls get settled in their bed when they realize they forgot to blow out their candle.

"Alina, would you please?" Samantha says from behind her curtains. Alina waves her hand and the candle goes out.

"Night guys."

The next morning, the girls get ready and head downstairs to the Great Hall to have breakfast, as they're on the way down the girl are joking and laughing and carrying on. Alina is laughing so hard that she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Alina watch out!" the girls yell.

But too late, Alina goes crashing into a teacher and falls, but the teachers catches her. Alina looks up and she in the arms of Professor Lupin, he helps her up and gives her a smile.

"Careful there, young lady."

"Oh sorry, Professor Lupin, didn't see you there."

"That's alright, no harm done." Remus says as he removes his hand from her waist.

"Well, thanks for catching me, see you in class, sir." Alina says as she catches up with Sam and Max.

*Ooh your crush hugged you!* both girls say in their minds.

"Shut up you two."

"We didn't say anything, did we, Max"

"No Sam we didn't."

"But you thought it and that's bad enough." Alina yells

"What's bad enough?" Dylan says as he comes in behind them, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek

"NOTHING!" All three girls say at the same time.

"Jeez, bite my head off, why don't you?" The girls laugh at Dylan then head to their table.

So, Alina, did you enjoy your run?" Dylan asks.

"No, I woke up too late, if I start slacking off Logan will kill me!"

They all grimace at the thought of crossing the Wolverine.

Breakfast was a loud affair with so many students talking and laughing, one could hardly hear themselves think. The quartet settle down and begin picking out food that looked more or less recognisable, they weren't too sure about English food.

"What kind of sausage is this?" Dylan asks.

"That's a blood sausage." Fred informs him.

Dylan wrinkles his nose and looks at Alina who also has a disgusted look on her face.

"Pass, what I wouldn't give for eggs in a basket." Dylan says with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What's that?" Asks George.

" It's an egg fried in a hole of a slice of bread. A waffle or bagel can also be substituted for the slice of bread, its so good with salt pepper and a little tobasco."

Suddenly the plate appears in front of him, Dylan gives a little cheer and starts eating. While the girls and the others at Gryffindor table laugh at him.

The rest of breakfast went on very nicely, Alina and the girls were talking to some of the other girls from Gryffindor. They were telling them about the teachers and where the classrooms are.

"Don't worry you guys, we normally all have classes together." Angela Johnson informs them so we'll make sure you don't get lost."

Just then they hear the screech of owls coming in to deliver the mail, Maxine's Great Horned Owl, Artemis, lands on the table, dropping a few letters for Samantha and Maxine. The other students are retrieving ther letter from their owls content to have gotten mail from home.

"Huh? I wonder where Maximus is?" Dylan asks

Then they hear the cry of a falcon as it comes in the window. All of the owls scatter, in a flurry of feathers. Dylan stands up and puts his arm out, the falcon comes and lands on his arm, careful not to hurt Dylan with its talons. Maximus drops the letters then goes to cuddle with Artemis, Dylan smiles and gives the bird some bacon.

Professor McGonnagal had been handing out the new time tables for the students when she saw the falcon, she makes her way over to Dylan.

"Mr. Whitlock what is the meaning of this, why is there a falcon at this school and why is it delivering mail?"

Dylan and the girls were dumbfounded, they thought everyone knew. Alina starts getting pissed, not with McGonnagall but with her grandfather, he said there wouldn't be a problem bringing their familars. She stands up about to say something, when a hand is place gently on her shoulder.

"Professor McGonnagall that would be my fault," Dumbledore says, "You see I made a deal with these youngsters in order to get them to transfer here, that they could bring their familars. Mr. Whitlock's familar is the falcon and if you don't recall, Minerva, Falcons are used in America instead of owls for mail."

"Will he be a danger to the other owls, Mr. Whitlock?" McGonnagal ask.

Dylan gives her a look then points to his Falcon grooming Maxine's owl.

"Does that look dangerous to you? No, Professor McGonagall, Maximus isn't dangerous, he's magical so understand what to eat and not to eat."

"Perhaps we should have a short meeting before class starts, Professor." Dumbledore tells her then turns and goes back to the teachers' table.

"I have your new time tables for all four of you, it would appear that there are several classes that you will not be required to take, Divination, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Muggle studies. You will need to take the N.E.W.T. potions course, even though you are not taking the test, it is required on the one from ILvermorny. Your books for your Muggle courses are being sent curtesey of Professor Fontaine."

"So then do we have any free period," Maxine asks.

"Yes you each have three, if you wish to take some other class that interests you later, let me know." The quartet nod.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall for helping us out, oh and we noticed something in the common room that we found a little strange."

"And what might that be, Miss. Xavier?"

"Well, ma'am, we noticed that you don't have any peer tutoring or study group and we all" Alina looks at the other three who nod, "Were thinking that maybe we could help out other students if necessary."

"Or start study groups for them." Samantha adds

"I'll take that into consideration, thank you." McGonnagall turns and continues handing out time tables.

After they ate breakfast, they head off to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. While they look for their class, the staff has brief meeting about the new comers.

"I've called this meeting in order to give a little information about our four new students. It's nothing alarming it mostly has to do with their familars, one in particular. In order to guarentee their transfer here to this school, I made a deal with these four student that they could bring their familars, while Miss Townsend and Miss Steward have normal pets, a cat and an owl, the other two do not," Dumbledore pauses to look at his staff, " You all have already seen Mr. Whitlock's familar, he was the falcon from this morning. As you may or may not know, in America they use falcons for their post as opposed to owls. Maximus, as the bird is called, is perfectly harmless to our own owls.

"Now Miss Xavier's familar is a little different, he's a wolf, not just any wolf but a giant Dire Wolf." A murmer runs through the teachers, Hagrid is very excited.

Remus' head shoots up at the what he just heard. He had sent an owl ahead to warn the school about the Dementors on the train, but he also informed them that what to him looked like a giant wolf had attacked and killed the Dementor before it could do any more damage to Harry. Now he hears that one of the students has a wolf!

"Albus, could that have been the same wolf that killed the Dementor?"

Snape scoffs at Remus "I still think you were seeing things, Lupin."

"No, Severus, Remus was in fact not seeing things, I believe that the same wolf that killed the Dementor does belong to Miss. Xavier."

"Is that animal dangerous, Albus, could it pose a threat to our students? McGonagall asks.

"No, Minerva, I spoke with Alina, and she assures me that the only way he would be of any threat would be in the protection of her, otherwise he gets along with everyone. I even observed him playing with some children and being very gentle."

The staff is satisfied that the Dire wolf will be no threat, the all head off to their classes.

As Professor McGonagall get to her classroom, she suddenly has an eerie feel she's being watched. She turns around to see two amber eyes watching her from the shadows, when she gets closer to the corner she discovers that there's nothing there. Flustered the Professor hurries off to her into her class, when she leaves the amber eyes return.

"Good morning, class and welcome to a new school year. This year we will be continuing our work with human transfiguration. At the end of the school year those of you who are successful at the transfiguration will be registered with the Ministry of Magic as licensed Animagus." The quartet looked at each other and raised their hands.

"Is that all we're going to be studying, Professor?" Maxine asks

"Not at all, Miss Steward, why do you ask?"

Maxine shifts nervously in her seat and twiddles her thumbs. "Well because all four of us were in the advanced class last year, and well, we already are Amimagi." There was a gasp from around the room Gryffindors and Slytherin alike.

"Prove it!" One girl from Slytherin yelled out, murmurs of agreement can be heard.

"Quiet down, class. Is it possible for you four to demonstrate?" The Professor asks them.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Alina says as she stands up in front of the class along with the other three.

She takes a step foward and transforms into a Grey Wolf, the students gasp, she then turns back to normal. Samantha goes next, turning into a leopard, the cat slinks over to McGonagalls desks and lies down. Sam transforms back and is now lying on top of her desk, the class laughs. Dylan goes next, turning into a Golden Eagle, the bird flies around the room, landing on Alina's shoulder.

"Dude, you've gotten heavier." The eagle nips her ear, he flys off, landing in his seat and transforms back.

Finally Maxine transforms into a lioness, much to the cheers of Gryffindor. The big cat pads for to Dylan and starts to cuddle up against him making a sort of purring noise, much to Dylan's embarrassment.

"Miss Steward, that's quite enough." The class laughs

"Sorry, Professor, he's just so cute!" Maxine says as she skips to her desk next to Sam.

"Well, that was a very impressive display you four, tell me are your patronus the same?"

"Yes they are Professor."

"You see class your patronus should give you an indication of what your animagus could be. That shall be all for today, class dismissed. Not you four, I'd like to speak with you." The class filed out.

"I would like to talk with you all about perhaps tutoring some of the student in human transfiguration. You four performed the transfiguration perfectly and I think it would be to the benefit of the other in the class if you gave them a hand."

"Sure Professor we wouldn't mind at all." Alina says.

"Good then as the class progresses we'll see who needs the help. Now off you go before you're let for potions.

The quartet left, making their way to the dungeon for their potions class. They entered the class looking around at all the potions and books that lined the walls. They noticed that it was dark and cold in there.

"Creepy." Alina says to Dylan as they sit down at their desk. Maxine and Sam sitting behind them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be here alone at night."

In this class Gryffindor was sharing it with Ravenclaw.

Suddenly the door flies open and a man with long greasy hair dressed completely in black come gliding into the room his robes billowing out behind him. He walks straight to the front of the class without looking at any of the students, though his steps do falter when he sees the quartet. He seems to be a little pale.

Snape too had seen the amber eyes in the shadows as he was entering his classroom. When he went to investigate they vanished again and once again reappeared when he went into the classroom. It left him a bit disconcerted.

He walked up to the chalk board and wrote two potions

 ****Draught of Living Death****

 ****Draught of Peace****

"Since you are my advanced potions class we will not waste any time lollygagging about with simple potions, we will get right into it."

"The two potions I want you to brew today are the Draught of Living Death and the Draught of Peace. Though the names should make it obvious, I shall explain the difference."

"When a person drinks the Draught of Living Death, they go into a deep sleep so strong that they appear to be dead, hence the name. It is made from powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood."

"The Draught of Peace provides personal comfort, calms anxiety and soothes agitation. I want you all to make a cauldron the Draught of Living Death and another of the Draught of Peace, you will work in pairs and you have 45 minutes."

After that the kids got to work.

"I'll do the Living Death one, Dylan, and you do the Peace."

They got up to get their ingridents, but as Alina walked passed Snapes desk she suddenly feels a little pressure in her mind. Alina realizes that Snape is trying to use the Legilimency Spell on her. She looks at Snape and gives him a dirty look, the pressure backs off. The rest of the time in class goes by quietly, then Alina feels the pressure again, only more forceful.

Snape is curious about these new students from America, but will not reduce himself to ask about them or even less asks the students themselves, so, he decides to use the Legilimency Spell on them to find out more about them. The spell works easily enough on the first three, but on Xavier it fails miserably. His curiosity piqued even more, he tries again using more force but gets no where. Finally he tries with his full force.

"Will you stop that!" Alina suddenly cries out.

"Miss Xavier I do not appreciate your sudden outburst five points from Gryffindor."

"Well, I don't appreciate you trying to invade my mind like you were trying to just now!"

Snape was taken aback, he thought that he was being subtle enough that she wouldn't notice like the other three hadn't.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He says calmly trying to make Alina look like a fool.

"Oh, please, you know exactly what I'm talking about, I know the feeling of the Legilimency Spell when its being performed. And performed quite poorly at that."

Without warning Snape sends a stinging hex at her, it hit her on the shoulder, but everyone thought he missed since nothing happened. Alina raises her wand to counter attack when she hears,

* _DON'T_!* in her mind

* _Dad_?*

At that particular moment back in New York, Charles decided to check up on Alina and the others using Cerebro, when he saw the whole attack. Furious he wheels out of Cerebro and heads for his office, not before calling Logan.

"Come with me Logan, were making a little trip."

"Where we going, Wheels?"

"Hogwarts, Alina was just attacked."

What?! I thought that old geezer said it was the safest place in all of Britian?"

"She was attacked by a teacher." Charles informs Logan.

This pisses the Wolverine off to no end.

"What the fuck kind of school is this, it's only been her first day!"

"We'll find out shortly." Charles picks up the phone and calls Professor Fontaine.

"Professor? This is Charles Xavier, could you come to the school please? It would appear that Alina was attacked by one of their professors and I need your help to get there."

The minute Professor Fontaine heard that he aparates to Charles' office. Charles explained what happened to Professor Fontaine.

"We'll have to floo there, it's a good thing I had your chimney connected to the floo network." Professor Fontaine tells Charles as he throws a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

It erupts into a green flame, then he explains how it works. Professor Fontaine goes first then Charles then a really, really pissed off Logan.

At the same time this happening, Alina lowers her wand, a smirk forms on her face, Snape scowls.

"Attempting to attack a teacher, that Miss Xavier will earn you an expulsion from Hogwarts."

"What?! You attacked her first!" Dylan stands up and yells.

"Quiet, 20 points from Gryffindor for that outburst! And you young lady will come with me to headmaster's office." He grabs Alina by the collar and drags her out, she pulls away from him.

"Oh, please, Professor, by all means lead the way."

The other three stand up to follow, but Alina shakes her head

 _*Don't, Dad and Logan are coming_ * The other three look at each other and smile an evil smile. It was only a matter of time for this to blow up in Snape's face.

Snape stops in front of the Gargoyle, gives the password, making the statue jump aside, they walked up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore.

They walked into his office and there was Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He looked at them curiously.

"Severus to what do I owe this visit?"

"Headmaster, I have come with Miss. Xavier to formally have her expelled."

"For what, Severus? "

"For threatening a teacher and almost attacking me."

Just then the flames in the fireplace flared and Professor Fontaine wheels out Charles.

"And I would like this teacher terminated and charged with assault, for attacking my daughter from behind." Charles said.

Snape looks at Charles stunned, he is about to say something when the flames flare again and Logan steps out. He looks around then spots Snape, who still has Alina by the collar, and stalks right towards him.

"You dirty son of a bitch, how dare you attack the kid from behind!" Logan snarls.

Snape's eyes widen when he see an angry burly muggle heading straight for him, Snape pulls his wand out.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hits Logan right in the chest making him take a couple of steps back, he looks down at his shirt then smirks at Snape.

"That hocus pocus shit don't work on me, Bub, but these will on you."

Logan unsheaths his claws on one hand and grabs Snape by the neck with the other.

"What are you?" Snape croaks.

"Your worst nightmare."

Albus stands up frightened for his staff member, he looks at Charles who has yet to say anything.

"Charles, please?" Charles sighs.

"Logan, please let him go."

Logan looks at Charles and drops Snape, who crumples to the floor.

"You're lucky the Kid's immune to magic too, cause if she was really hurt, not even the Professor could stop me." Logan says as he sheaths his claws.

"Now let us all talk about this calmly, Alina, tell us what happened."

Dumbledore says to his granddaughter.

"I'll show instead." Alina touches Dumbledore's arm and he sees and hears exactly what happened and in no way was Alina in the wrong.

"Severus, why were you using the Legilimency Spell on Alina and her friends?" Dumbledore asks.

Snape gasps, how was he found out?

"Headmaster, how you can possibly believe the word of a student over mine?"

"I didn't, the images that Alina showed me through her telepathy are proof enough. You had no right to do that to them, I suggest you go back to your classroom and tend to your other students and I expect Miss Xavier's work on the Living Death potion be graded properly, as from what I saw she did it correctly."

Snape bowed and did an about face living Dumbledore's office, robes billowing out behind him as he left.

"fuckin' Dracula." Logan say as he watches Snape leave.

"I apologize for what Severus did, Charles, he had no right."

"Albus, I will not tolerate these types of attacks on my child. I should pull her and her friends out of this school right now! Against my better judgement, I'm going to let this slide, because I know that's what Alina wants. But if it happens again I will not hesitate to report this to the proper authorities, I'm sure Professor Fontaine can assist me with that." Professor Fontaine nods.

"Those kids were my best students and my pride and joy, I won't tolerate any mistreatment either."

"Nor will I stop Logan from killing one of your staff members next time," Charles adds, "I'm not a violent man, Albus, but to protect my daughter, I will go to any lengths."

Albus nod, "I understand, Charles, thank you for allowing Alina to stay, I do appreciate it."

The whole time Alina hasn't said a word, she just went to stand next to Professor Fontaine to listen.

"Now I believe it's time for lunch, so you should run along now Alina, and I'm sorry again for Severus trying to invade your mind."

Alina gives her father, Logan and Professor Fontaine hugs goodbye, then turns to her Grandfather.

"That's alright, grandfather, Snape sucks at Legilimency anyway." With a smirk she leaves Dumbledore's office.


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Alina went downstairs to the Great Hall for lunch where she met up with Dylan, Samantha and Maxine.

"So what happened to Professor Snape?" Sam asks.

"Nothing, a slap on the wrist."

"You're kidding, after what he pulled!"

"Oh, he didn't get away unscathed," Alina says with a smirk.

"What happened?" All three say at the same time.

"Logan grabbed him by the throat and threatened him, using his claws."

Dylan bursts out laughing. "I bet you he pissed himself just by the glare Logan gave him!" Dylan says between guffaws.

"Speaking from experience?" Samanatha asks.

Dylan stops laughing "Yes," then he starts laughing again.

"When did that happen?" Alina asks him

"When Logan thought we were dating."

Dylan and Alina looked at each other, "Eew gross!" They say then laugh and high five. Dylan and Alina could never be more than best friends.

They go into the Great Hall and take a seat at the Gryffindor table, they are suddenly surrounded by all the seventh year Gryffindors.

"What happened, Alina why did Snape try to hex you?" Oliver Wood asks.

"He lost his temper when I told him he sucked at Legilimency."

"Why would you tell him that?" Asked another seventh that saw the whole thing.

"Because he was using it on Dylan, Sam, and Max then he tried with me and failed."

"He did?!" The other three say in unison.

"Yep."

"Why did he do that?" Angela asks

"I have no idea what information he wanted."

"Well, obviously you didn't get expelled, that's good."

As they're talking, Snape walks by glancing at the Gryffindor table he makes eye contact with Alina and he shutters, remembering the burly man with the claws who is immune to magic. She smirks, raises a glass to him, he sneers at her. Alina chuckles and shakes her head, ah if he only knew who her grandfathers is. She goes back to eating and talking with the other Gryffindors.

Remus chuckled at the silent exchanged that he had just witnessed between Alina and Severus. He had heard what had happened in potions class today, like everyone else in the castle had. He too wondered why Severus would resort to using the Legilimency Spell on a student and why that would lead to him wanting Alina to be expelled. Remus was glad though, that nothing came of Snape's attempts.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly, and the the rest of the classes went off without a hitch. That is until the quartet got to their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Art. They walk into class 3C, looking around they noticed that an iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands a projector that is activated by magic. Several desks and tables can be found in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows.

"Nice." Dylan and Alina say at the same time.

They go and sit on the far side of the room where they had the best view of the class Alina and Dylan at on table, with Max and Sam sitting behind them. Slowly but surely the classroom began to fill up, Gyffindor on their side of the room and Hufflepuff on the other. Once everyone arrives the door to the class opens one last time and in walks Professor Lupin, with an amused smirk on his face.

Remus was about to walk into the classroom when he too felt the eyes upon him, he turned and saw them in a dark corner of the hallway. Remus took out his wand and began walking toward the familar set of eyes. He cautiously continues forward, expecting the eyes to disappear as they had with the other teachers who had seen them. Instead there is a low growl coming from the shadows and Remus realizes what it is, The Dire Wolf. The wolf stands up and comes out of the shadows, staring Remus down growling very softly, only loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Oh so you're the one who has been haunting the halls today." The wolf continues to stare at Remus.

"Been protecting Miss. Xavier all day, have you?"

The wolf stands to its full height and nods, this surprises Remus a little, he was not expecting a response. Remus tries to move closer to the wolf, but he drops back down in a defensive position, growling once again at Remus.

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're worried about, I promise. If you want, go in and be with her if you don't trust me." Remus says to the wolf in his calmest voice.

The wolf looks like he's considering it, he snarls one last time at Remus, slinks back into the shadows and vanishes. This left Remus feeling satisfied, although a little weirded out because it could do that. With an amused smirk he walks into his classroom.

Once he enters, however, he notices in the corner closest to Alina the amber eyes reappear.

'I guess he doesn't trust me after all.' Remus thinks.

"Good afternoon class I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. For the beginning of this term, we will be reviewing what you have learned over the past six years, so I can measure your strengths and your weaknesses. After which we will work on your weaknesses to prepare you for your N.E.W.T.s. But today we shall start out with something fun."

Remus takes out his wand and summons a cabinet, he places it in the middle of the room, the cabinet begins to rattle.

"Can anyone tell me what's in this cabinet?"

"A boggart, sir." A girl from Hufflepuff answers.

"Correct, 10 points to Hufflepuff, does anyone remember what a boggart is?"

Maxine raises her hand and is called upon.

"A boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark spaces. It has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it. When not in the sight of a person, it is believed to look like a dark blob."

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor, and how do you fight off a boggart, Miss. Xavier?"

"To repel or destroy a boggart, it must be laughed at. The spell Riddikulus can be cast to force the boggart to assume a generally amusing shape of what the caster mentally conceives."

"Correct another 10 points. Today we shall have a little fun and make fun of our darkest fears, everyone line up please."

Everyone rushes to get in line, Professor Lupin let's the boggart out and the fun begins. After the student would confront the boggart he would go and sit down to let the next person go. That's how it went all class period, people facing their fears and overcominng them. Until it came to Alina's turn.

She had been laughing along with everyone else as they faced the boggart. She wasn't sure what her's would turn into, last time they did this in Ilvermorny it was a snake, but she had long since gotten over that fear. So what was it now?

It was Alina's turn to face the boggart, it whirled around and suddenly there stood a giant of a man dressed completely in black with a black trench coat on, He smiles at Alina showing off his tiger like canines he takes a step forward and she takes on back.

"Sabertooth." Alina whispers.

Dylan, Maxine and Samantha gasp at the sight him.

** **That's it, kid, nowhere left to run, you're all alone, there's no one left.**** His smile grows wider as he pulls out a bloody head from inside his coat and tosses it at her, Logan's head lands right at her feet, the class gasps some cry out in horror at the sight of the bloody mess. ** **The runt's not gonna save you this time. I'm gonna have fun skinning you alive**** He extends his claws, let's out a roar and lunges for her.

Professor lupin's eyes widen at the sight of all the blood and at the man with the claws, and right when Sabertooth lunges he slides in front of Alina and the boggart changes to the full moon.

"Riddikulus!"

And the boggart turns into a deflating balloon, Remus directs the boggart back into the cabinet and slams it shut.

"Thank you all, class dismissed, Miss. Xavier please stay a moment."

Dylan, Samantha and Maxine hesitate to leave Alina, but Remus gives them a nod.

"It's alright, she'll be along shortly."

Alina goes back to her desk and begins to angrily pack up her things. Remus comes over and lays a hand on her shoulder, she jumps at the contact.

"Here have some chocolate, it helps." She takes the piece of chocolate and pops it in her mouth.

"Thanks, Professor, sorry for that pathetic display. I knew exactly what to do, but I couldn't do it."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, it's sometimes difficult to face our fears, that wasn't pathetic at all."

"The funny thing is, I didn't even know I was afraid of him."

"May I ask, who he is?"

" His real name is Victor Creed, but he goes by Sabertooth."

"And would he really act the way the boggart portrayed him?"

Alina took a deep breath, thinking about how to answer Professor Lupin's question. Alek steps out of the shadows and walks towards Alina, never once taking his eyes off of Remus. When he reaches her, he places himself be her and him. Alek nuzzles her hand to let her know he's there, she automatically starts petting him. Remus unconcsciously takes a step towards Alina. Alek immedietely becomes aggressive and snarls at Remus, Alina lays a hand on the wolf and he calms down.

"It's alright Alek, he's one of the good guys, and to answer your question, Professor, yes Victor would love nothing more than to skin me alive." Considering her healing factor would have it grow back, Victor would loads of fun.

"Why?"

"For sport, for the fun of it, Victor enjoys killing, he's good at it, and he doesn't really need a reason why."

"But why you?"

"Because his brother cares for me, watches over me. And what better way to torment your brother than to kill the things he loves."

"He sounds like an evil and sadistic person."

"Victor is much worse than you think, Professor, he's tried several time to kill Logan, but he's never been able to. I guess my fear is that one day he'll succeed, and that it'll be because he was protecting me."

Tears once again began to flow, Remus was so heartbroken at the sight of her crying that couldn't help himself. He reached for the girl and pulled her into an embrace, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. His arms tightened around her as she snuggled into him, after a while her tears finally stopped. They stood there for a little while until Alina pulled away from him, she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Professor, for putting up with my blubbering."

Remus smiled at her, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he wiped her eyes.

"No problem what so ever."

Remus reluctantly lets her go as she did the same. "Well, I guess I better go find my friends, thanks again Professor. Come on Alek let's get you something to eat or are you going hunting…"

Remus heard her saying to the Dire Wolf as she walked out of his classroom, he sighs, gathers his things and walks into his office.

Alina found her friends, they had been sitting on the bottom of the stone steps waiting for you. When they saw her and Alek they immedietely jumped up and walked towards her.

"Who was that?" Maxine asks

"You guys have heard me talk about Sabertooth? Well that was him."

Dylan's eyes widen "That was him, no wonder your afraid of him. But you really don't think he could kill Logan, do you?"

"No I don't think so, but I may need to go home to reassure myself that he's okay. For now let's go back to the common room and relax until dinner."

"So what happened with Professor Lupin?" Samantha asks.

"Nothing, he was just checking up on me to see if I was alright. He gave me a piece of chocolate and a hug, we talked a bit about Victor."

Sam and Max look at each other and smile.

"What?"

"Well, on the up side at least you got a hug from your crush."

"You have a crush on Lupin?!" Dylan whisper shouts.

"Shut up no I don't, you guys are imagining things."

"Sure, we are, Alina, keep telling yourself that." Dylan tells her while grabbing her in a hug, Alina laughs and tries to get away. She gets away from him and he chases around, they end up running into the court yard. Dylan catches her and she screams. She laughs as he spins her around.

"Cut it out you two and let's get back to the common room." Maxine says

Dylan laughs and drops Alina on her butt, he wraps his arm around Maxine and gives her a kiss.

"Jerk," Alina says as she sit there on the ground huffing with her arms crossed, Samantha helps her up

"Come on you nuts, to the common room"

TO THE COMMON ROOM!" They shout.

Unbeknownst to them, Remus had been watching them the whole time through the window. He was fixing himself some tea and just happened to glance out the window, when he saw them playing. He was happy to see Alina laughing, but he felt a twinge of jealousy, when Dylan wrapped his arms around her. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"What am I thinking, she's a student." He says to himself. Remus finishes his tea and heads down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	8. A Visit Home

The quartet went back to the girls room where they started on their homework. They had been working in peace for a while when suddenly Alina puts her quill down.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?" Maxine asks.

"I can't take sitting here and not knowing if Logan's okay."

The other three look at each other, "Then go home." Dylan tells her.

"Yeah, you think I should?"

"Yeah! Especially if it's bugging you so much you can't study." Maxine tells her.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I left you for a while."

"No, dude go." Dylan tells her.

"Okay I'll be back then." With that she vanished, the others went back to studying.

She appeared inside her bedroom at the mansion, she immediately leaves and goes straight to her father.

"Dad, I'm home!" Alina says as she runs through the mansion to her dad's office, the door swings open.

"Alina, what are you doing home?" Charles asks her

"I came to check up on you guys, is everything okay?

"Yes, my dear, everything is fine, why do ask?"

"I had a little trouble with a boggart in class today and I had to come see if you're alright." Charles nods, the last time that happened, he had to hypnotize her to get her over her fear of snakes.

"Ah, was it the snakes again?"

"Not exactly." she then showed him what happened.

"Well, my angel, I can't cure you of your fear of Victor, it's a perfectly logical fear of him and not completely unfounded. But if you need reassurance, Logan is in the Danger Room right now."

Alina smiles at her father, gives him a great big hug and kiss.

"Thanks, Daddy, I'll go down there right now." With one last hug, she dashes out the door on her way to the Danger Room. She runs past Hank who was just leaving his room.

"Slow down, Alina, wait what are you doing back here?"

"Boggart, need to see Logan, I'll talk to you later."

At hearing the word boggart, Hank completely understood.

"Must have been a snake again." Hank says to himself.

He goes into Charles' office.

"I just saw Alina, Charles, is she afraid of snakes again?"

"No Hank much worse and more justified, I'll tell you on our way to Cerebro."

"Cerebro? Why, are we going down there, Charles?"

"I need to know where exactly Sabertooth is at this moment."

Alina runs down to the Danger Room, briefly saying hello to the people that she would encounter. When she arrived at the Danger Room, Logan was almost finished with his workout. He killed off the last few Sentennals that were left and the program shut off. He picks his jacket up off the floor and tosses it over his shoulder. Once he steps out of the Danger Room, Logan is nearly tackled by someone.

He looks down at the person who has a death grip on him. "Alina? Kid what are you doing here?"

"Boggart at school."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Kid, I told you snakes ain't nothing to be afraid of."

"It wasn't a snake, Logan, it was Victor." Logan growls and his hold on her tightens.

"What exactly happened?" Logan asks.

"Well, he told me that nobody was left and that you couldn't protect me anymore. Then he showed me your severed head." Alina tells him on the verge of tears.

Logan scoffs, "Like that asshole could kill me, remember, kid, Adamantium skeleton."

"I know, but it looked so real, I freaked out and had to come home to see if you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay, I always am." Logan says with a grin and ruffles her hair.

"Logan, you know I hate that!" Logan chuckles and does it again.

"Stop it!"

Logan laughs and hugs her. "Come on Kid, have you eaten? Bet the food sucks over there, let me make you a mushroom, bacon, swiss burger just how you like it."

They go to the kitchen, Logan gets everything he needs to make the burger.

"So how were the rest of your classes after we 'talked' to that greasy haired douche?"

"They're good I like them, I may end up getting another class as an elective."

"Oh yeah, what class?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"What, like unicorns and shit?" Logan asks.

Alina nods, "Yep."

"There are really unicorns?" Logan asks as he leans against the counter, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, from what I read there's a herd in the Fobidden Forest."

"Wow."

Logan turns around and finishes cooking two burgers for him and Alina. He puts them on the buns and adds all the fixings on it. He then grabs some chips, while Alina grabs him a beer and her a soda. He places the plate in front of her then sits down next to her.

"Eat." He commands.

He didn't need to tell Alina twice, she loves the way Logan makes his burgers.

Once they were finished, they hear Charles in their head.

* _Will you two come down to Cerebro, I have some news for you.*_

They cleaned up, put the dishes in the dish washer and walk down to Cerebro.

"What do you think Dad has to tell us?"

"I have some idea, Kid, but we'll see when we get there."

When they get to Cerebro, the door open and they enter, seeing Hank there as well.

"What's going on Wheels are you-"

"Yes I'm doing exactly what you're thinking, searching for Sabertooth."

Alina unconsciously grabs Logan's hand. He gives her hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry, Kid, wherever he is I'll protect you."

"Fortunately he isn't anywhere near us right now." Charles tell them.

"Where is he?" Alina asks her father.

"He's in South America, so you have nothing to worry about, my lamb.

Alina lets out a sigh of relief, they turn to leave. Logan puts a hand on Charles' shoulder.

 _*Should we be worried?*_ Logan asks

 _*I don't know, Logan, but I'll be keeping an eye on him for a time.*_ Charles tells Logan.

Feeling better Alina skips out and heads upstairs with the others. Once they get upstairs she turns to her father.

"Well, Daddy, I feel better, thank you. I think it's time I head back to school before anyone notices I'm missing."

"It was my pleasure, my sweet, anything to ease your mind."

She hugs her father, Hank and Logan and is getting ready to teleport back to school when Hank stops her.

"Wait, Alina, take this with you. I bought it especially for you and was going to mail it to you, but since you're here."

Hank gives her an authentic New York cheesecake, her favorite.

"Thank you, Hank, I really appreciate it. I'll share it with the others when I get back, Dylan's going to freak when he sees this."

With one last hug and kiss to the three men she teleports back to her dorm.

Back at Hogwart, Dylan, Maxine, and Samantha went down to the Great Hall for dinner. They were going to wait for Alina, but she was taking too long and they were starving. They walk into the Great Hall looking for a place to sit. Once they sit down, they notice that there is American food on the table.

"I guess Dumbledore is trying to get on Alina's good side." Maxine whispers to the others.

"I don't care why it's here, at least we can get some comfort food." Samantha tells Maxine, Dylan is already eating a burger he just nods.

Remus had also noticed that there was more American food this time and thought it was considerate on Dumbledore's part to have something familar for the four teens. He was enjoying a slice of pizza when he noticed that Alina was not with her group when they entered the Great Hall, he wondered where she could be. He was hoping that the boggart hadn't upset her too much. As dinner continued, he began to worry more about her. He was about to get up and ask her friends where she was, when she enters the Great Hall. She makes a beeline for her friends.

As she makes her way to the table, she stopped by several Gryffindors who ask her if she's okay. She assures them that she's fine. She goes and sits next to Samantha.

"So, is everything okay?" Sam asks her.

"Yeah, Logan was working out when I got there, and my dad went into Cerebro to look for Victor. He's in South America, probably terrorizing some poor village."

"Well, here have something to eat." Maxine tells her.

"No, thanks guys I ate at home, Logan made me a mushroom bacon burger. But I do have a treat for you guys, especially you Dylan."

"What is it?" Dylan asks curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Only an authentic New York cheesecake." Alina says smugly

Dylan nearly spits out the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"No way, how did you get it."

"Hank bought it for me, he was going to mail it to me, but since I was home, I brought to school instead. And I was thinking that with a growth charm, I could make it big enough to share with all of Gryffindor."

"That's a great idea, Alina, we'll tell everyone once dinner is over." Samantha says."

As everyone was finishing up their dinner Maxine stands up to get the attention of everyone from Gryffindor table.

"Can I have your attention, please, thank you. If you guys would be kind enough to skip dessert and follow us back to the common room, We have a treat for you all straight from New York that we'd like to share.

There was a murmur of agreement that ran through the table, they all got up and went back to the common room. Alina and Sam had run on ahead to get everything set up and to make the cheesecake bigger. By the time they were finished, all of Gryffindor had made it back to the to the common room.

"What's this?" asked Ron Weasley

"This my, young friend, is authentic New York cheescake direct from New York City."

"How did you get it? Angela asks.

"Oh, I have my ways, please, everyone dig in." Everyone grabbed a piece, they all loved it.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for some coffee," Maxine says when it appeared on the coffee table, "I love these house elves."

While everyone is eating the cheesecake, Alina slips out with a piece and starts walking to room 3c.

"I hope he's there." she says to herself

Just as she rounds the corner, she almost runs into Professor Lupin.

"Oh god, professor, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry about that, Alina, I was on my way to Gryffindor Tower to check on you. Are you alright, I noticed that you came down late for dinner, and didn't eat."

"I'm alright,Professor, I just needed a little time to myself that's all. And I wasn't hungry, but we have cheesecake in the common room. I was bringing you a piece of cheesecake as a way of thanking you for what you did for me today." She hand him the plate.

Remus' heart skips a beat, he takes the plate and blushes. He places a hand on her shoulder causing her to blush as well.

"Thank you, Alina, appreciate the gesture."

She blushes again,"Well, I guess I should be getting back to the common room. Goodnight, Professor, see you next class."

She slowly backs away, gives him a smile then disappears around the corner.

He sighs, turns around and walks away.


	9. Classes

The rest of the month went by without incident, the quartet were doing very well in all of their classes. They were doing very well in there Transfigurations class. They were all doing well in their Potions class, much to Snape's displeasure, Alina, and the others were at the top of the class. On one particular day, Snape prepared a special potion.

"Alright class settle down, can anyone tell me what potion I have brewed today?"

The potion has a distintive for its mother-of -pearl color, and the steam rises from it in spirls. Alina raises her hand to answer, Snape rolls his eyes and calls upon her.

"The potion is Amortentia, Professor."

"Correct, can anyone tell me what it smells like."

"Amortentia smells different to each person, depending on what attracts them." A Ravenclaw girl answers.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw."

"Now that we know what it is, we will have a demonstration. Miss. Xavier, I want you to come up and smell the Amortentia and tell us what you smell." Snape tells Alina with a sneer, he was going to get her back one way or another and it seemed that emabarassing her was the best way.

Alina stood up and went to the front of the class, she took a big whiff of the potion. She hesitates to say what she smelled

"What do you smell, Xavier?"

She leaned in again and smelled it. "I smell the forest, chocolate and…" She smelled again. "Dog fur."

The class laughs and Alina turned bright red. Snape raises an eyebrow at this, it made him a little suspicious. His eyes narrow as he looks at her.

"Thank you Miss Xavier, you may sit down."

She quickly takes her seat next to Dylan, who is staring at her. She puts her head down on the table and lets out a groan.

"Were you describing who I think you were?" Dylan whispers.

"I don't know, maybe, I hope not." Alina whispers back, her cheeks turning red again.

"Do you think anyone will figure it out?" She asks him.

"I don't think so, though Snape looked a little suspicious when you described it."

When she looked up, Snape was staring at her.

"Let's go on with the class." Snape said as he called another girl up to smell the potion.

The class couldn't end quick enough for Alina, she just wanted to get as far from Snape as possible. Their next class was Herbology, then Ancient runes. They had lunch after that, which was pretty uneventful, afterward they had Charms class, and finally double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Alina was so looking forward to that class, she couldn't wait to see the Professor.

She stopped short at that thought, 'Why would I be looking forward to seeing Pofessor Lupin?' She shook her head and continues to class. When she gets there, she discovers that all the chairs have been taken out of the room, she looked around confused, what were they going to do today?

Professor Lupin comes into the classroom and explains what going on.

"From the confused look on your faces, I'm sure some of you are wondering what we're going to do today. Today we are going to duel, I want everyone to pair up."

Maxine and Dylan, of course, of course paired up. But what was surprising is that Oliver Wood asks Samantha to be his partner, she blushes and accepts his offer. Everyone was already paired off, that left Alina without a partner.

"Oh great."

The Professor notices that Alina is alone, he walks up to her and touches her elbow. She turns around looks into those beautiful green eyes.

"Alina, since you've been left without a partner, I'll be your partner."

T-thank you, P-professor, but I think I'll just watch."

"Nonsense, I insist that you duel with me, I'd like to see your stuff, I mean how well you handle yourself in a duel.

"O-okay then if you insist."

Professor Lupin lets the class go first, the dueling goes very well, he sees some great talent among the seventh years. But his curiosity is with Alina he can't wait to duel her. Finally it comes down to them two.

"Alright class since Alina has no partner, I shall be dueling with her. Alina, please step up, now you know the rules of a Duel, right?"

Yes, Professor, I do."

"Good, now of course first we bow to each other, and let the dueling begin."

Immediately Alina goes on the offensive "Stupefy!"

The Professor blocks, "Protego," he counter attacks, "Incarcerous!"

Alina defends, "Relashio."

The Professor wastes no time, "Expelliarmus!"

Alina is disarmed but she dives for her wand, she grabs it and almost throws her hand up to toss Remus across the room with her Telekinisis, but catches herself and puts her hand down. She get to her feet.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Binding Professor Lupins legs together.

"Expelliarmus!" Alina yells

Disarming the Professor, he suddenly falls over and Alina takes the oppurtunity to pin him to the floor.

Holding her wand at his throat. "Do you yield?"

"Yes, very good, Alina" She hands him back his wand and he undoes the leg locking curse.

He gets up off the floor, dusts himself off and dismisses the class.

"Wait, Alina, may I speak to you a moment?"

"Go on ahead, guys I'll catch up." Alina tells her friends

She walks back to Professor Lupin, "You wanted to talk with me, sir?"

"Yes, you did very well in our duel," He says as he pats her shoulder, Alina blushes.

"But I did noticed something. When you were disarmed and you dove for your wand, you were about to lift you hand, but stopped yourself. What were you going to do? Do you know how to do wandless magic?"

"Not exactly, Professor, it was more of a reflex."

Remus, cocked an eybrow and crossed his arms of his chest.

"Really?"

Yes, sir, that's all it was." Alina said as she put her wand in her holster.

He followed her movements as she put her wand away.

"That's a very powerful wand, may I see it?"

"Sure." She pulled it back out and hands it to him.

Remus examines the wand, "Hmm, Redwood 12 ¾" hard flexibility, very nice." He says as he hands the wand back to her, their hands touch and they both blush.

"Thank you, Professor."

"What's the core made out of?" He asks as she packs away her things.

"Oh it's very special, the core is the fang of a werewolf medicine man."

Remus' eyes widen, "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir, it's good for healing and defense against the dark arts. It's the only one of its kind."

Remus stood there speechless.

"Well, if there isn't anything else I'll see you later, Professor Lupin, thanks for the duel." And with that she left the classroom.

Remus watches her leave his classroom, he takes a deep breath, her scent assaulting his senses. She smelled of Japanese cherry blossoms, almond and honey. He had never smelled anything so divine in his life, His eyes dilate, the hair on his arms and neck stand on end. His eyes roll back and his mouth water, Moony growls at the thought of mating her.

Remus clears his throat. "What am I thinking, I could lose my job." He mumbles as he wipes the sweat of his brow.

"I've got to stop thinking of her like that, she's a student for Godric's sake."

Remus rushes out of his classroom to escape her lingering scent. He makes his way out of the castle, needing a breath of fresh air.  
It was almost the full moon anyway, so he decides to go early to the Shrieking Shack. This was going to be a harder than normal transformation for him, now that it seemed not only is he interested in Alina, but Moony is as well. Remus needs to keep better control of his wolf this full moon, so that Moony doesn't do anything stupid. It would appear that Moony has found Remus' mate, and will not be satisfied until he has her.


	10. Guarding the Kid

Albus was in his office wondering how he was going to get to know his granddaughter better, A month had gone by since school started and he was no closer to making a connection with her. She seemed not to trust him as most people do. He was also worried about the whole Harry Potter, Sirius Black situation, when was Sirius Black going to make his move? As he was contemplating this, the fireplace flared, and out of the flames step out Charles and Logan. Albus stood up and went over to greet Charles and logan

" Charles, to what do I owe this visit?" He asks as he shakes Charles' hand. "Mr. Logan." Logan nods.

"I've come to warn you that an old enemy of Logan's is coming to Hogwarts, and he coming for Alina."

Albus raises an eyebrow, "But how is that possible, Charles, the castle has protection charms against muggles wandering onto the property." Logan scoffs.

"Didn't you learn anything the last time I was here, Bub, mutants are immune to magic. So whatever trinkets you having guarding this place ain't gonna stop Sabertooth."

"He's right, Albus, Sabertooth is immune to magic just like Logan and Alina are.

"And how do you know this man is coming after Alina?"

"I have been tracking his moments since the day Alina came home after her encounter with the boggart and every indication shows that he is on his way up here, Then I had a vision of him coming here and kidnapping her."

Albus' eyes widen, he had no idea that Charles could see the future.

"When did you see him coming here?"

"Halloween." Charles tells him

"What would you have me do to protect my granddaughter, Charles?"

"Allow Logan to stay here at Hogwarts. He's the only one that can slow Sabertooth down, if not defeat him."

Albus looks at the tall burly man, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb, and raise suspicions.

As if reading his mind Logan smirks, "Don't worry, pal, nobody will know I'm here not even the Kid."

"You're not going to tell her?"

"Nah, why freak the Kid out, if she finds out she'll get all paranoid and shit."

"Logan's right let's keep her unaware of the situation, she'll only become distracted." Charles adds.

"Is this Sabertooth a threat to the other students?" Albus asks.

"He could be, but I sense that his main goal is to capture Alina. For no other reason than to torment Logan."

"I don't understand, why would he go after Alina if you are the one he wants to hurts"

"Because I care for the kid, she's like a daughter to me and the easiest way to get to me is through the people I love. Since he can't kill me, he kills them instead, he's done it before. Plus he enjoys watching them suffer before he kills them."

Albus was shocked to hear that such a violent and evil man could exist. Voldemort was evil, but he had a plan, this man kills for the fun of it.

"Alright, Mr. Logan, you can stay. But please try to keep a low profile."

"No problem, bub, nobody will know I'm here. Just tell me where the kitchen is and get me a room close to the kid and everything will be fine."

"That can all be arranged." Albus tells Logan.

Logan nods and goes back to the fire place and floos back to the mansion to get his stuff, it was only a week until Halloween so he wasn't going to bring much. He was back 30 minutes later with his stuff in a duffle bag.

"Okay, Bub, where do I sleep and where's the kitchen?"

Albus said goodbye to Charles, who left shortly after Logan came back. He got up and lead Logan to the kitchen first. The kitchen is located directly under the Great Hall, down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff Basement. As they made their way down to the kitchen, Albus had to look behind him to make sure Logan was still there. Logan made no noise of any kind, it creeped Albus out a little bit for a man his size to be so silent. In the corridor outside, they stand in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit; one such fruit is a pear.

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, so where's the kitchen?

Albus tickles the pear, it suddenly squirms, laughs, and then it transformed into a green door-knob, hence revealing the doorway.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "That's just weird."

Albus smiled and lead Logan inside, there inside Logan saw small creatures with big eyes and bat-like ears, bustling about preparing food.

"What the hell are these things?" Logan asks.

"These are House Elves, they are the servant here at Hogwarts."

"Well, judging by their so called clothes they seem to be slaves more than servant." Logan huffs.

"Be that as it may, the elves will get you anything you want."

"I don't need anyone waiting on me, pal, I only need access to the kitchen, I can take care of myself."

"It would be better to use the elves, they can get around a lot easier and faster than you. All you need to do is call and they will come to you.

"Fine, whatever." Logan tell him.

Albus informs the elves that Logan will be staying with them for a time and they should get him whatever he needs.

After showing him where the kitchen is, Albus took him to a room just off the corridor that lead to Gryffindor Tower. Logan went in, it was a lot bigger than he thought it would be. There was a large comfortable looking couch in front of a nice fire place with a cozy fire already burning. He went to his room and discovered a king size four post bed, he put his duffle bag down on the bed and went back out to Dumbledore.

"This is a very nice, room, Bub, this will do just fine."

"The only problem with this room, Mr. Logan, is that students will be going by all the time, will you be able to sneak out and follow Alina?"

"I don't have to be right on her tail to follow her, I can track her by her scent anywhere in this castle, I already knew her dorm was up that maze of stairs you got.

"You can really track her on scent alone?"

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'll also be able to tell if and when Sabertooth gets close to the castle. I'll either smell him or hear him first."

Albus was astonished, never in his life had he heard of anyone with abilities like that, not to mention the claws.

"Well, Mr. Logan I'll let you get settled, classes start early so get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, Bub, don't worry about me."

"Goodnight then." Albus tells Logan, then leaves.

Logan went and layed down on the bed, pulled a cigar out of his jacket and lights it, taking a nice long drag. His stomach growled, Logan gets up and leaves his room, quietly heading towards the kitchen. He got to the painting and tickles the pear. The pear begins laughing and wiggling, Logan stood back as the green door knob appears.

"That is still weird." Logan says, as he goes inside.

The house elves look at him and continue going about their business. When one of them walks up to Logan and bows.

"Does Master Logan wish to have something to eat?" Asked the little House Elf called Padky

"Yeah I would, bub, only don't call me master, I ain't your master, call me Logan.

"Oh no, sir, Padky could never call Master Logan by his first name."

"Well you're gonna have to, pal, if you want me to respond."

The little elf agrees to call him Mr. Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, bub, you got any meat ready?"

The little elf bows and disappears around the corner, he comes back with lamb chops, roast potatos, and asparagus. He sets the plate down in front of Logan who has sat down on one of four tables. Logan thanks the elf and begins to eat. Once he finishes the elf comes to take away the plate.

"Got any more?" Logan asks. The elf happily goes and gets Logan more.

Once he finishes he goes back to his room and goes to sleep. The next morning Logan hears all the commotion of the kids going down for breakfast. He goes to the door and with one claw makes a peep hole so he can see the students passing by. Just then, Padky shows up with Logan's breakfast. Bringing him eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, waffles and anything else he could think of. For someone else it would have been a lot of food, but it was just right for Logan.

Once he was finished and heard that the hallway was clear, he carefully opened the door and slipped into the shadows of the castle. He almost immedietely caught Alina's scent and followed it into the Great Hall. He hung out outside the hall waiting for her to come out. Logan closes his eyes so he can concentrate and blocks out all the other chatter in the room, so he could listen for Alina. What he heard disturbed him a bit.

"You do too like him." Maxine insisted.

"I do not!" Alina responds.

"Come off it, Alina, we all know you like the professor, you can tell us we're your best friends. We're not going to judge you or make fun of you." Dylan whispers to her.

"Fine, yes I like the professor, okay."

"I KNEW IT!" Samantha yells getting the attention of the Gyffindor table.

"No, nothing, do worry about it." She tells them, the all go back to their breakfast.

"Alright so I admitted it, big deal, it's not like anything can come of it."

"Damn right." Logan says to himself

"I'm sure that when he looks at me all he sees is a student."

"I don't know about that, Alina, he gets this goofy grin when you walk in the room."

"No way, you lie!" Alina exclaims, once again getting the attention of the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing, go back to eating." She tells them.

"Would I lie to you? He does, he gets this look in his eyes everytime he looks at you."

Logan growls at what he's hearing. 'What is she thinking, she can't like a teacher, she's just a baby.' Logan thinks running his fingers through his hair.

"So what should I pursue him or let it go?"

'Let it go, let it go.' Logan thinks.

"Why don't you wait and see if he makes a move, if not you can. What have you got to lose, if he's not interested you'll be embarrassed for a while then we graduate. You'll never see him again." Samantha tells her.

"Alright that sounds like a plan." Alina tells her friends.

Logan rubs his face in frustration, well, it looks like he's going to have to kill a teacher.

The quartet head for class, it was Monday so they were on their way to Transfiguration. Logan lingered around the Great Hall for a while trying to figure out which teacher Alina had a crush on. The thought sickened him, he couldn't see her as anything other than the 8 year old he met and trained.

He watches the teachers leaving the Great Hall. The first one to leave was the greasy hair Dracula he had met. Logan scoffed at the thought that Alina liked him. Then Dumbledore left, he was definitely out. A few women teachers passed by him, then He saw a giant hairy man leave.

'Nope, it couldn't be that one.'

He was about to leave when he caught the scent of wolf, at first he thought it was Alek, then noticed that the scent was coming from the last teacher to leave the Great Hall, he was a tall man with scars across his face with brown hair and green eyes. Logan growls softly.

"That's him, it has to be." Logan's eyes narrow as he watches Remus leave for his class.

Logan sticks to the shadows for the rest of the day, tailing Alina where ever she went. When the quartet got to their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Art, Remus was outside his classroom greeting the students as they went in. When he saw Alina, he smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, he greets her.

"Hello, Alina, how are you today?" Remus asks giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

Alina blushes. "I'm doing very well, Professor, I been looking foward to your class all day."

Remus blushes, "I was looking forward to seeing you in class too."

Alina beamed at Remus and went inside the classroom. He sighed and followed her inside.

As they are having their conversation, Logan was in the shadows outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, He could hear and see everything. How he squeezed her shoulder causing her to blush. How she beamed at him and that sigh he let out as he followed her into the classroom. That's when he suddenly hears Alek growl next to him.

"Damn dog, you scared the shit out of me." The wolf continues to growl.

"You don't like him either, huh? There's something off about him, I can't put my finger on it. It's almost like he's not completely human, but he's not a Mutant. What the hell is he?" Logan says to himself.

Whatever he is, Logan doesn't like it. He doesn't like the look he gives Alina, but he'll have to worry about that later. His main concern was Victor, not some dude that smelled oddly of wolf.


	11. Hogsmeade Visit

It was the first visit of the year and the quartet were looking forward to going down to the little village of Hogsmeade. They waited for the younger student to turn in their permission slips, once that was done, Professor McGonnagal leads them to the village.

"This is so cute!" Samantha exclaims.

"Yeah, very quaint" Maxine says while holding on to Dylan's hand.

"Where do you guys want to go first?"

"Let's check out Honeydukes first, then we'll check out Zonko's joke shop, then The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers" Dylan tells the girls, they all agree.

They go into Honeydukes and are immedietely assaulted with wonderful smell of all sorts of candy and chocolates.

"Wow this place is great, it puts any other candy shop to shame."

They walk in looking at all the goodies that the shop has to offer. Acid pops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Chocolate Wands, Fizzing Whizzbees, Liquorice Wands, Sugar Quills and so much more. The quartet split up and explored the shop, Alina bought several Sugar Quills and Chocolate Wands, Cauldron Cakes, some Chocolate Frogs as well, she even bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Dylan bought a little of everything in the shop, excluding the ones that either look or tasted like blood.

They leave the shop and go into Zonko's Joke Shop, there they see the Weasley twins stocking up on supplies. They were buying dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, and other items. The Quartet get a good laugh at all the items in the shop.

Meanwhile, Logan climbs on top of a building where he could better watch Alina and the gang. He watches them go into Honeydukes and come out with bags full of sweets

"I'm gonna kill her if she eats all that shit." Logan grumbles to himself. He watches as they head into Zonko's Joke Shop, they come out a little while later empty handed. He suddenly loses sight of her when a bunch of wizards and witches pass by, Logan stands up and sniffs the air trying to pick up her scent. The scent he picks up makes him growl, Sabertooth.

Once Alina and the others come out of the joke shop and were heading to the Three Broomsticks, they run into a crowd of people. Trying to push her way through the crowd, she loses sight of Dylan, Maxine, and Samantha.

"Great now where did they go?" She looks around disoriented she starts walking in the opposite way of the Three Broomsticks. She fines herself on the seedy side of Hogsmeade. She turns down an alley, it turns out to be a dead end. Then she hears a familar voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, I finally caught up with you, Squirt."

Alina whirls around and comes face to face with Victor Creed, A.K.A. Sabertooth. He smiles at her showing off his canines, it was just like the boggart. He takes a step towards her, she takes one back and collides with a brick wall.

Victor laughs, "No where for you to go, Squirt, and no one here to save you this time."

Alina half expected him to pull Logan's head from his coat.

"Victor, please, I've never done anything to you, please let me go."

"That's right beg for life, it'll make it more enjoyable torturing you to death. Oh, that's right you have healing factor like me and Jimmy, well don't expect your death any time soon. And you're right you haven't done shit to me but Jimmy cares for you and that's enough reason for me."

At the same time, Logan is looking for Sabertooth, when he comes across Alina's scent as well. Logan jumps from building to building, hoping that these shacks will hold his weight. He follows the scent into a dark alley just in time to see Victor lunge for Alina.

Alina is so scared she freezes, forgetting completely that she can teleport. She closes her eyes expecting to feel Victor's claws dig into her flesh. But right as he's about to connect, Logan leaps down from the building landing in front of Alina and takes the brunt of Victor's attack, he grunts as he shoves Victor back.

"Well, hello there, Jimmy, Nice to see you again."

"Shut the fuck up, Victor, and leave the kid alone, your fight's with me."

"Nah, I don't think so, Jimmy, I'd prefer to torture her instead of you. And I think she old enough to receive a special type of torture, you never know she might enjoy it." Victor says with an grin then licks his lips.

Logan sees red after that disgusting comment, he unsheathes his claws and charges at Sabertooth. Sabertooth roars and comes at Logan, they collide in the middle of the alley. All that can be heard are growls and roars and the tearing of flesh. Victor sinks his claws into Logan's chest, lifts him off the ground and tosses him through a building. Thank goodness most of the buildings around them were abandoned, Logan shakes his head and gets up, he growls. He rushes Sabertooth, tackling him to the ground and begins beating him to a pulp.

He started shredding his face with each punch, busting his lip, breaking his jaw, his teeth, busting his nose. But Victor only laughed as the wounds begin to heal. Victor uses his knees to heaves Logan off of him, he stands up laughing.

"Come on, Jimmy, you can do better than that." Victor says as he spits out a mouthful of blood.

They rush each other again but Victor is able to trap both of Logan's arms, giving him the opportunity to rip Logan's throat open. Blood sprays out of Logan's wound coating Victor in blood. Logan presses both hands to his throat trying to stop the bleeding, when he begins to choke on his own blood. Victor takes a swipe at Logan, shredding his chest open down to his Adamantium bones. Logan's legs give out from the lose of blood and he slumps forward, falling face first into the ground.

Victor laughs then turns and begins stalking toward Alina. Thinking clearly now, her first instinct is to teleport away, but that would leave Logan and frankly everyone in Hogsmead vunerable. She pulls out her wand instead, pointing it at Victor.

"What are you going to do with that stick, Squirt, stab me in the eye?" Victor says as he stalks closer to her.

She knows she can't defeat him, she only needs to keep him focused on her long enough for Logan to come back around. So she makes her move.

"Stupefy!"

A red light erupted from her wand and hit Sabertooth, right in the chest, sending him flying right into a brick wall. He crumpled to the ground but after a few seconds, he got up and dusted himself off.

"Very nice, Squirt, looks like you've learned some new moves."

Victor lets out a loud roar and rushes toward Alina.

"Bombarda!"

But Victor easily jumped out of the way, using his claws to scale the wall.

"Impedimenta!"

Victor once again leapted out of the way, but when he did, Alina was ready for him.

"Incarcerous!"

Victor landed heavily on the ground, bound by thick ropes. Alina smiles triumphantly, thinking she has him. But Victor makes quick work of ropes, shredding them with his claws. He gets back to his feet.

"Now I'm pissed, I was going to give you a quick death and take your head, but forget it now, I'm going to torture you until, I'm bored of your screams."

But just as he's about to make contact with his claws, Logan stabs Victor through the back, his Adamantium claws protruding out his chest. Victor cries out in pain as blood comes spurting from his mouth. Logan lifts Victor off the ground with him still impaled on his claws.

He looks to Alina, "Run, Kid." Alina hesitates.

"I said run!" She takes off running.

Rounding the corner, she crashes into the one person she was not expecting, but was glad to see, Remus Lupin.

After Remus had spent some time with Harry, Harry's friends returned and Remus took his leave. He decided that he was going to go down to Hogsmeade and get a Butterbeer. In reality he was going down to see if he could get a glimpse of Alina, but he had no intention of admitting that to himself or anyone else for that matter.

When he got to the Three Broomsticks, he looked around wondering if he could spot Alina anywhere. What he saw had him very distressed. Remus had spotted Dylan, Maxine and Samantha, but there was no sign of Alina anywhere. He casually sniffed the air and her scent was no where to be found. He decided to listen in on what her friends were talking about.

"Where do you suppose she is?" Maxine asks

"I don't know, I lost her in the crowd." Dylan says.

"Should we go look for her." Samantha asks.

"Nah, I think we should wait here, otherwise we'll miss each other. Besides what could happen to her in a village like this." Dylan says.

Remus turns back to the bar, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. 'So, the group had been separated, where could she be?' He thought.

Suddenly Remus gets this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He decides to leave The Three Broomsticks and search for Alina. Stepping out into the crisp Autumn air Remus begins to head towards the outskirts of the village, reasoning that if she got turned around she would have headed in the opposite direction of the The Three Broomsticks.

Getting closer to the edge of the village Remus begins to hear, what he can only describe as, a fight between two wild animals. He can hear a great deal of growls, snarls, and roars, not to mention the sound of flesh being ripped apart. He pulls out his wand as a precaution, and starts heading towards the source of the noises. He makes it to the entrance of the alley way, as he's about to enter someone comes barreling into him nearly knocking him off his feet.

He looks down and sees that it's Alina. Remus lets out a sigh of relief, but upon looking at her more closely he sees how frightened she is. Taking her by the shoulders he gazes into her frightened eyes.

"Alina what's wrong, are you hurt?" She shakes her head.

Looking behind her she starts pulling on Remus' sleeve, "No, I'm not hurt, Professor, but we have got to get out of here in case he gets away."

"Who, what's going on down there?" Remus asks as he tries to walk into the alley, wand held at the ready.

Alina clamps onto his arm and starts dragging him with all her might in the opposite direction.

"No, Professor, don't get involved, he'll kill you."

"Who will?"

"Sabertooth."

Remus' eyes widen as he remembers the fearsome man dressed in black with the large canines and retracting claws that makes Fenrir Greyback look like a small puppy, he shutters at the thought. He lets Alina pull him away from the alley way as he hears the fighting continue, Alina begins running and Remus follows her. Once they've gotten a good distance away and can no longer hear the fighting, Alina slows down, but continues to walk at a fast pace, every now and then glancing behind her.

"Alina, slow down."

"No, no we need to keep moving, we need to put as much distance between us and him as possible, just in case he gets away from Logan."

"Logan, who's Logan?" Remus asks.

Alina glances behind her, "Logan is my unofficial bodyguard and best friend, he's fighting Victor right now.

"What do we do?"

"We need to get the others out of here, if Victor catches my scent on Dylan, Maxine and Samantha, he'll kill them just to spite me." Alina tells Remus.

"They're in the Three Broomsticks, I'll show you the way."

Remus lead Alina to the Three Broomsticks, Alina kept glancing over her shoulder as they were walking. Once they got there, Remus opened the door for her. She walked in scanning the room for her friends, the minute she saw them, she made a beeline straight for them leaving Remus standing by the door. She went and plopped down right in front of them grabbing Dylan's Butterbeer and taking a swig.

"Alina where have you been?" Samantha asks once Alina puts the Butterbeer down.

"What's wrong with you?" Maxine asks as looks at the paniced look on Alina's face.

"We've got to get the hell out of here." Alina whispers.

"Why?" Dylan asks then takes a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Sabertooth is here!"

"Dylan starts choking on his Butterbeer, Maxine starts pounding on Dylan's back.

"What?!" He whisper yells

"He's here, in Hogsmeade Village. I don't know how he got here or how he found me, Logan is here too and they're in an alley fighting right now. We can't hang around here just in case he gets away from Logan we have to head back to the castle. Or better said you guys need to head to the castle."

"What do you mean us?"

"I can't take the risk of Victor coming after you guys just because you're my friends, so take Professor Lupin and go back, I have to go back."

"Professor Lupin?" They all look up at the door where Remus hasn't budged, "What does he have to do with this?"

"I ran into him outside the alley way where Logan and Victor were fighting, if Victor picks up his scent with mine he'll come after him too." Remus' eyes widen, he hadn't realized his life was now in danger.

"So you guys get going," They all got up and headed for the door. "Professor, you need to head back to the castle with the others, I need to go check on Logan."

"No, Alina, I can't let you go back there with that maniac." Remus tells her as he takes her by the hand, Alina blushes.

"Don't worry, Professor, I can handle myself, besides I won't be alone, Logan is there, he'll protect me no matter what. Now, please don't argue, get going." With that Alina turns and takes off running in the opposite direction.

Remus watches her run off, his heart clenches. He turns to the others "I want you three to head back to the castle and stay there."

"What are you going to do, Professor?" Maxine asked him.

"I'm going after Alina."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Professor, Sabertooth is a very dangerous man." Dylan tells him.

"All the more reason for me to go after her, Mr. Whitlock." Remus turns and heads off after Alina.

Alina is running throught the streets of Hogsmeade,weaving her way through the crowds of students and teachers and local resident who are enjoying their day, blissfully unaware that in a blink of an eye they could all be massacred. She quickens her steps and goes back towards the seedy side of town.

When she gets to the alley where she is before she is surprised that no one has bother not to come to investigate, houses have collapsed, the street has been ripped up, in places, windows broken, gaping holes in the sides of building, but Logan and Victor were nowhere in sight. It was eerily quiet. Alina walks further through the distructution, until she finally saw Victor bashing Logan's head on a spike over and over again bursting Logan's eye, blood splattering everywhere, Victor pauses for a second then continues on with what he was doing . He finally lets Logan slump to the floor.

Meanwhile, Alina was trying to sneak closer to Victor, she was going to bind him again, with chains this time, but then Victor tossed Logan aside like a rag doll with his back to her he starts laughing.

"Hahahaha, so, Squirt, you came back. Well, that saves me the trouble of ripping this place apart looking for ya." Victor tilts his head to the side.

"Who's the weakling with you brought with you?" Victor asks as he turned around.

Alina gives him the confused, Victor motions with his head and Remus steps out of shadows. Her eyes widen and her heart begins to race, Victor quirked an eyebrow.

Alina rushes to Professor Lupin's side, "You can't be here, sir, this is dangerous." She says as she hugs him and starts pushing up the street.

He hugs her to him briefly closing his eyes then pushes her behind him. "All the more reason for me to be here, I can't let you face this man alone."

Remus pulls his wand out and points it at Victor, Victor scoffs crossing his arms in front him and rolling his eyes. "Oh please, not that shit again."

He lets out a loud roar that shakes the building leaps onto all fours and rushes towards Remus with the intent of ripping him apart. Remus casts spell after spell, some of them hitting him, and doing nothing to him and most he easily avoided . Remus keeps backing up, pushing Alina behind him until finally Victor leaps right at him and Remus casts one last jinx.

"Levicorpus!"

Just as Victor was about to pounce he was hoisted into the air by his ankle. Victor is dangling upside down, he looks at a Remus and sneers.

"Just, wait til I get down from here, Weakling, I'm gonna rip your heart out and feed it to ya." Remus takes a step back. Victor starts laughing.

"I don't think so, Punk." Logan says as he punches Victor so hard in the back of the head you head, Remus heard metal collide with bone and the sickening sound of bone breaking.

"Get out of here you two, I'll take care of this, but first put him down."

Remus utter the counter - curse.

"Liberacorpus."

The minute Victor hit the ground Alina ties him up, this time using chains. Logan started dragging Victor away. Alina grabbed Remus hand and starts leading him away a spring in her step. Remus looks down at his hand in hers and blushes. He turns around and to his amazment the two men are gone.


	12. Denial Is Not Just A River In Eygpt

**WARNING: Explicit masturbation**

Alina starts leaving the village heading back towards the castle, it was getting close to dinner time and she needed to get back to inform the others that she was okay. Alina kept walking at a pretty fast pace, every now and then looking back at the disappearing village. Remus was falling behind her, he had to jog a little to catch up.

"Alina, where was that man taking Sabertooth?"

"No where."

"Who was that man in the first place?"

"No one."

"What's he going to do to him?"

"Nothing."

Remus quickened his pace and grabs her by the arm. He spun her around to face him.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?"

"Professor, you don't need to worry about it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, after everything that I have just seen, I think I have a right to know what is going on. Considering I may have just put myself on a man's hit list who is inexplicably immune to magic."

Alina sighed and stepped closer to Remus, taking his hand.

"Please, Professor, let it go. There are certain things that I can't tell you, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. They're not all my secrets to reveal. Just trust me when I tell you they're not all bad and I promise, Victor will never harm you, now let's get back to the castle it's getting late."

Remus saw the sincerity in her eyes, he decided to let it drop. After all who was he to go prying into other people's secrets.

"Alright, Alina, I won't ask you again, but one day I'm going to want answer."

Alina beamed at him, "And one day, Professor, I may give you an answer." She tells him as she gives his hand one final squeeze then lets go.

They get to the castle gates and part ways, Remus' eyes lingering on her as he watches her make her way up towards Gryffindor Tower. He heads the opposite way to his room where he takes off clothes and gets in the shower.

As he showers he wonders why Alina was being so secretive about what happened, he knows the big man is Victor Creed, he assumes the other man is the man Logan she mentioned. His curiosity was piqued to find out more about this Logan person. A wave of jealousy washes over Remus thinking of Alina having a close relationship with this man Logan, then he realized her had no right to feel any sort of jealousy towards this man. He didn't have the right to feel anything towards Alina, but he did feel something for her, he cared for her and her well being. More than what a professor should feel for a student.

Remus sighed as he let the water run down his face and scarred body, He didn't know what he was going to do, he had to stamp out these inappropriate feeling he was having towards Alina, but he wasn't sure how exactly he was going to do that. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that. Remus starts to washing himself. He begins running his hands up and down his scarred body, moaning as he thinks of Alina. His hand reaches his rock hard manhood, and squeezes hard.

"Ahh, Alina." He moans out.

In his mind he can see her clearly on her knees in front of him, with his throbbing cock in her mouth. Slowly sliding up and down his length. His hand begins to mimick the motion he wishes was Alina's mouth. Remus squeezes and twists the head of his cock, letting out a wanton moan.

Remus begins to palm himself furiously, the whole time imagining that he's inside Alina. His finger tighten around his cock trying to imitate the feeling Remus would feel if he was inside her. Remus feels the tightening in his sack and the throbbing of his cock indicating that he's about to come. His mind goes wild, imagining slamming over and over into Alina, hearing her cry out his name as she reaches her climax, then in an explosion of lights Remus cums hard. He cums for what feels like an eternity the whole time moaning out her name, thrusting into his hand. His legs nearly give out and he slumps against the shower wall. Remus is suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of guilt, how could he have done that thinking about a student? That was it he had no other choice, he had to finally admit it to himself. Alina meant more to him than just a student, much much more.

On the other side of the castle, Alina had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when she heard a tapping at the window, she finishes getting dressed walks over to the window and opens it. When she does her grandfather's familar, Fawkes, flies in. He circles the room, dropping a note on Alina's bed and flies back out the window. Alina opens the note and it reads that her grandfather requests her presence in his office.

"Oh god what did I do this time." She says to herself as she finishes getting ready and heads downstairs.

She walks down the hallway until she reaches the gargoyle statue, she gives the password and the gargoyle leaps aside. Alina ascends the staircase and knocks on the door at the end of the hall.

"Come in my dear, come in." Her grandfather tells her.

She opens the door slowly and peeks inside. Alina is surprised to she her father, Logan and Nightcrawler all standing around waiting for her. As she comes in she notices Sabertooth unconscious on the floor at Logan's feet.

"Holy shit! What the fuck are you doing here!" Alina covers her mouth, "Sorry, Daddy." Logan smirks, he was a bad influence on her.

"That's alright, my sweet, we are here for Sabertooth." Charles tells her.

"Yeah after you left with that dude, Kurt teleported in with the Professor and wiped Victor's mind of you. How long it's going to last we don't know." Logan says.

"Then they came to my office in order to inform me of what had happen."

"Wait, you guys knew Sabertooth was after me and you didn't tell me. She said as she looked at each man, including her grandfather.

"What would you have done differently, Alina, if you knew he was coming for you?" Asked Charles.

"I would have been more cautious, stayed within the grounds or maybe just stayed inside the castle."

"In other words, you would have gotten all paranoid, kid." Logan says.

"And that, my dear, is why your father and Mr. Logan decided not to tell you. You more likely would have locked yourself up in Gryffindor tower. They wanted you to continue to lead your life. Besides Mr. Logan was here the whole time they were waiting for this man." Albus says and motions to Victor who has been chained up with thicker chains.

Alina's eyes begin to water and she throws her arms around her father kissing him on the cheek. She hugs him tightly and cries. "Thank you, Daddy."

Charles rubs her back soothingly, "There's no need to thank me, my lamb, I would do anything to keep you safe."

Alina stands up and turns to Logan and leaps into his arms, kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Thank you Logan, I owe you my life."

"Nah, kid you don't owe me anything, you know I'll always protect ya. Though, I am curious, who was the dude who was with you." Logan asks, as if he didn't know.

Logan was not too fond of seeing her professor with her, but this gave him the opportunity to emabarrass her. All eyes turned to her, she blushed slightly.

"Who was with you, my dear, Albus asks."

"Um, I ran into Professor Lupin and he came with me when Logan was fighting Victor. As a matter of fact, he was the one who cast the Levicorpus jinx to stop Victor and then chained him up in the first place."

Albus raises an eyebrow at this new information, what was young Professor Lupin doing in Hogsmeade in the first place? Albus thought he had been talking with Harry, he may need to keep a closer eye on this.

"And who is Professor Lupin, Alina?" Charles asks his daughter.

"He's my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Daddy."

Charles also thought it was a little odd that her professor would be there at the right place at the right time, but he would chalk it up to coincidence and left it at that. He could hav read his daughter's mind to see if there was more going on, but he didn't want to violate her privacy and her trust. He knew if there was something else going on, she would eventually tell him.

"Be sure to give him my thanks for helping you, my lamb, next time you see him. I would do it myself but I don't think it's wise we linger her any longer with Sabertooth, who knows when he will awaken."

Charles says his goodbyes to Albus and then turns to Alina.

"Goodbye, my sweet, if everything goes well I'll not be seeing you until your Christmas holiday."

Alina kneels down to hug and kiss her father. Charles steps into the fire and floos back to the mansion. Alina turns to Logan giving him a hug and kiss as well.

"Thank you again Logan for protecting me as always."

"Anytime, Kid, you know I'll always protect ya, no matter what." He said hugging and kissing her on the cheek. "You be good, try to stay out of trouble and keep up your training. See you at Christmas."

"I will Logan I promise."

Logan bent down, hoisted Victor onto his shoulder and stepped into the flame, flooing back to the mansion

She finally hugs Kurt and also gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt for bringing my father when I needed him."

"It vas no problem, Fräulein, anything to help."

Kurt pulled her into another hug, kissing her on the head. He then teleported back home leaving behind the smell of brimstone.

"Does he always do that?" Albus asks his granddaughter.

"What, leave behind the smell of brimstone?"

Albus nods.

"Yes he does."

"Well, my darling granddaughter I'm glad to see that you're alright and that, that savage didn't do anything to you, it was lucky that Professor Lupin was there when he was." Albus said setting his piercing gaze on her.

Alina wasn't in the least bit disturbed. Her father's gaze was more intimidating.

"Yes grandfather it was a good thing he came along when he did, if there nothing else, I'd like to go down to dinner. I'm actually quite hungry and I need to tell my friend that I'm alright."

"No, Alina there's nothing else, you may go."

"Thank you grandfather, I'll see you later." With that Alina left his office and went down to the great hall.

Once she entered the Great Hall she was immediately waved over by her friends, she quickly walks over towards the Gryffindor table and sat down between Samantha and Maxine. She took a plate and began to serve herself food and began to eat. Dylan, Maxine and Samantha stared at her waiting for to speak.

"Well what happened?" Maxine asks.

Alina proceeded to explain to them exactly what happened, that Sabertooth came after her that Logan had been tailing her for a while, because they had been waiting for Victor to attack. That it was Professor Lupin had been the one that captured him and that her father had wiped Victor's memory.

"How long the memory wipe will last, I don't know." Alina said.

"Wow, so Lupin caught him in the end, that's pretty cool." Dylan comments.

Then a thought occurs to Maxine, "You don't think he cares about you, do you?"

"Of course he cares about me, he cares about all of his students." Alina says as she takes a bite of her chocolate cake.

"No, I think Max means more than just a student." Sam says.

"No, I don't think so, my luck's not that good. He was just being a caring teacher worrying about one of his students facing a psychotic killer, that's all, nothing more.

"If you say so, Alina."

Professor Lupin nearly choked on his pumkin juice when he heard the last statement that Alina made about her luck not being that good. What did she mean by that, did that mean she cares for him too more than a student teacher relationship? His heart began to beat a little faster at the thought that maybe she felt the same way about him that she felt about her. No, he couldn't get ahead of himself, but somehow he had to find out.

After dinner the quartet decided to spend time in the Gryffindor common room with everyone else. They enjoyed spending time with their fellow Gryffindor laughing, joking, playing around, helping them study. As they climbed the stair case up to Gyffindor tower they discovered that the fat lady missing and her portrait had been slashed. Professor Dumbledore had ordered that the portraits be searched to find the fat lady. Once she was found she confirmed that she was indeed attacked by Sirius Black.

Dumbledore ordered all the houses to meet in the Great Hall and that they would be sleeping there while the castle was being searched. Remus was on is was starting at the astronomy tower and working his way down, he was very worried that Sirius might still be in the castle and would somehow get to Harry, but for some reason his mind kept worrying about Alina as well. It was perfectly unfounded fear that Sirius would go after her, he didn't even know her, but Remus cares so deeply for her that he can't help but worry. For some reason he had this strange feeling that she would put herself in harms way to protect others in danger. He hoped he was wrong, but he was pretty sure he wasn't. Soon thereafter Remus had to make a hasty retreat to the Shrieking Shack, he only wanted to make sure that Alina and especially Harry were safe before he left. He barely made it to the Shrieking Shack in time.


	13. Quidditch Match

The next day when the seventh years went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they were all surprised to see that it was Professor Snape teaching the class instead of Professor Lupin. Once everyone was seated Snape began his lecture one werewolves, Alina raised her hand.

"Professor, why are we going over something that we should have gone over in third year. I think we're all familar with the difference between an animagus and a werewolf."

Snape sneered at Alina. "If that is the case, Miss. Xavier, please enlighten us as to what the difference is."

Alina stood up and smirks, Dylan grabs her wrist, "Don't." He tells her.

She waves him off.

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal at will, for example, I am an animagus."

With those word she transformed into her wolf form, walking up to Snape, circling him once and returning to her seat turn back into herself.

"A werewolf has no control over his transformation, and doesn't recognise neither friend nor foe unless he has taken Wolfbane potion. The potion does not cure lycanthropy but eases the symptoms, allowing one to hold on to their mental faculties after transformation (which would otherwise not be possible). It renders the dangerous beast into an ordinary, sleepy wolf. And the other weird thing is that your government treats people who are infected with lycanthropy like shit. Instead of treating like the illness that it is, you all treat them like freaks and do your best to oppress them."

"That's quite enough out of you Miss. Xavier, 10 points from Gryffindor for your foul language and for your cheek. Now because of your little self rightous outburst, I want the whole class to write three rolls of parchment on the werewolf, paying particular attention on how to recognise them, class dismissed."

The next day was the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was trailing and it was some of the worst weather they had ever played in. It was raining so hard you could barely see what was going on. Alina and Dylan decided not to try out for Quidditch after all there were no openings on the team, so there they all were huddled in the stands watching the game sitting on the Gryffindor side.

"We must be insane watching this game in this monsoon." Samantha complained.

"Yeah so far it's been an exciting game and we're only trailing behind by a little bit!" Dylan cried out over the screeching wind.

They all watched as Harry chased after the snitch, losing sight of him as he heads into the clouds. Suddenly dementors started coming onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"What the hell are they doing here!" Samanatha crys.

"I don't know, something must have happened, look!" Maxine says pointing out to the pitch.

They all look and they see Harry Potter plummeting to his death.

"He's not slowing down." Sam says.

Alina, makes a last minute decision, "Guys cover me, I think I can teleport and catch him."

"Are you nuts, how do you know if you can catch him mid air?"

"If Nightcrawler can do it, so can I."

Alina's friends surround her and she teleports toward Harry she appears right below him. Alina reaches out and wraps her arms and legs around him.

"Don't worry, Kid, I got you." Harry briefly wakes up, sees Alina hugging him then passes out again.

Alina teleports again and lands underneath Harry, cushioning the impact, on the Pitch below she quickly teleports back into the stands right back in the middle of her friends. The teacher and students rush out of the stands towards Harry. The quartet stay where they are.

"Do you think anybody saw me?" Alina asks.

"No I don't think so, I barely saw you when you landed and I was expecting it." Samantha informs her.

Gryffindor end up losing the match to Hufflepuff, the rest of the students leave the stands heading for the Castle.

"You did good, Alina, that was a great catch," Maxine tells her then gives her a hug. Alina winces, holding her side."

"Are you alright?" Samantha asks noticing immedietely the pained look on her face.

"Yeah, I think I cracked a few ribs on the impact, Harry's a heavy kid."

"Should we go to the hospital wing?" Dylan asks.

"And how do I explain cracked ribs? Besides my healing factor will fix it, no problem, it's going to be a bit tender for a few hours."

They went back to the girls dorm where a house elf brought them hot chocolate.

"I wonder why the Dementors were after Harry?" Dylan asks

"I don't know but he's the one that got attacked on the train that day."

"You mean the day Alek turned in a dementor killer." Dylan says as he reaches down, petting the wolf fondly.

They decided that now would be a good time to start their homework when they heard a tapping on the window. Maxine gets up to look and comes back with a note, she hands it to Alina.

"What's this?"

"A note an owl just brought."

Alina reads the note, her eyes widen as she continued to read.

"It appears my little stunt did not go unnoticed."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asks.

"I'm being summoned to my grandfather's office, he saw me." The others gasp.

"Do you think you'll get in trouble for it?" Dylan asks.

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out."

Alina gets up from the couch and heads for the portrait hole.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" The other three tell her.

Alina walks up to the Gargoyle and mutters the password, the Gargoyle moves aside and she proceeds upstairs. She gets to the headmaster's door and knocks.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me grandfather?"

"Yes I did, please sit down." Alina sits down opposite her grandfather in a plush chair.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you, Alina?"

"No, but I have a pretty good idea."

Albus smiles, his eyes twinkling. "That was a very brave thing you did on the Quidditch Pitch today, it could have ended quite badly."

"Yeah it could have, luckily it didn't."

"Tell me how did you know it would work?"

"I didn't, but Nightcrawler caught someone falling out of an airplane, so I figured if he could do it, so could I, did anyone else see me?

"No, but Harry was asking for you."

Alina bites her lip, a little worried.

"Yeah, well, he kind of woke up and saw me. I was hoping that he would have thought he imagined it."

"No, he insists that someone caught him in mid air."

"That's not good."

"Why?" Albus asks her.

"What do you mean 'why'? No one can know I'm a mutant!"

"And why not, my dear?"

"Are you kidding, with the way the wizarding world here is about blood purity? As it is humans freak out about mutants, I can only imagine what a bunch of antiquated wizards and witches would do. They'd probably linch me, not that it would do anything to me, but I'd really like to avoid putting myself in painful situations."

"I would oblivate his mind but it would look too suspicious if he suddenly forgot."

"Well hopefully his friends can convince him that he imagined it." Alina says as she stands up, "Was there anything else Grandfather?"

"No my dear that was all."

"See you later then, Grandfather." Alina hesistates then walks around and kisses him on the cheek.

As it turns out Harry did not let it go, he was completely convinced that Alina had saved him, not Dumbledore. He tried on several occasions to talk to Alina, but something alway interfered.

"I'm telling you Hermione, it was Alina that saved me, not Dumbledore." Harry says in an exasperated tone, "She wrapped her arms and legs around me and told me not to worry then suddenly we're on the ground and she's gone!"

"That isn't possible, Harry, she and her friends were in the stands the whole time, I saw them." Ron tells him.

Harry throws his hands up int defeat.

"I give up." He says and walk out the protrait hole.

At the same time Alina was leaving her portrait hole, she makes her way downstairs at fast pace, she was on her way outside for a run. Harry quickly ran after her, he reaches out and taps her shoulder.

"Shit! Harry you scared me half to death." Alina exclaims.

"Sorry about that, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what on your mind?" She asked him

Harry takes a deep breath and blurts it out.

"Wereyoutheonewhosavedmethatday?" He said it so fast that Alina didn't understand him, but by the way his mind was screaming the question, she knew what he said. Alina read his mind, she knew how much this was bothering him so she made a decision.

"Yes."

Harry's eyes widen, "I knew it!"

"Shh, not so loud!" Alina whisper screams.

"How did you do it," Harry asks.

"If I show you can't tell a living soul, not even your friends. If you do you'll be putting my life in danger."

Harry blinks owlishly then nods.

"Alright then, give me your hand and hold your breath."

Alina took Harry's hand and teleports to the Black Lake. Harry lets go of her hand and stumbles about, he looks at her wide eyed.

"You can apparate inside Hogwarts, I thought only elves could do that."

"That wasn't apparating that was teleporting, it's a lot smoother and quieter." Harry looks at her confused.

Alina sighs, "Okay, you come from the No-Maj and mean Muggle world, right? Harry nods,

"Okay have you ever heard of mutants?"

He nods, "I've heard my aunt and uncle talking about before, that they're evil, and dangerous and a bunch of freaks." Alina tenses when he says that.

"But I don't believe it." Harry adds and he sees Alina relax. "So then, you're a mutant?

"Yep."

"Cool, a mutant witch, what can you do?"

"Well you saw the teleporting, I also have telekinesis and telepathy. I can also heal myself and others. Oh, and magic has no affect on me."

"Wow, that is so wicked!"

"I'm glad you think so, Harry, but remember what I told you, not a word to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, kid."

"No problem." Harry says as he gives her a smile.

Alina hugged him and when she pulled away Harry was blushing like mad.


	14. About Time

_Word in Italics is telepathy_

The day after the full moon even though he was still feeling ill, Remus decided to go to Harry's Quidditch match. He was up in the stands with all the other professors watching the match, though his eyes kept wandering from the match into the stands, looking for Alina. He wasn't even sure that she was there. When he finally saw her in the stands surrounded by her friends his heart nearly stopped. She was in a rain coat and soaking wet but she never looked more beautiful to him than she did right at that moment. He suddenly had an urge to hold her to keep her warm to comfort her. Remus shook his head trying to dispell those thoughts and went back to watching the match. But he couldn't help that his eye would wander back towards Alina.

As his attention was divided between the match and Alina he almost missed the fact that Harry had fallen off his broom, until he heard the crowd gasp He looked up right when saw someone appear underneath Harry wrap their arms and legs around him then disappeared. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye he was on the ground. But as Harry appeared, Remus could have sworned that he saw Alina underneath him then disappear. He quickly look toward the stands where Alina had been sitting only to discover that she was still there. How did that happen, did his eyes deceive him or did he really just see Alina catch Harry? No that couldn't have been what happened, it wasn't possible to apparate inside the school grounds. He wasn't sure what he saw, so he was going to have to let it go.

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, he often saw Alina out at the Quidditch pitch early in the morning running laps around the pitch. But on the weekends her laps double. He would see her run through a series of moves after her laps that he could only assume were fighting moves. She was fluid, precise, and from the looks of it deadly. Sometimes she was joined by her friends, but she was always joined by the Dire Wolf. Remus always watched her from a distance with fascination, thinking the same thing he always did when he watches her, how beautiful she looks. There has to be a way to find out if she feels the same way about him as he does for her.

By the time Monday rolled around the quartet finished their three rolls of parchment of the essay on the werewolf, which they considered to be a silly assignment considering they knew perfectly well how to identify a werewolf from their time at Ilvermorny. But if that was what Snape wanted he would get the most extensive essay on the werewolf he was ever going to get. When they got to class, they were happy to discover that Professor Lupin was back. Alina's eyes lit up when she made eye contact with the Professor, something that did not go unnoticed by him, it made his heart beat faster and smile creep across his face. Though he looks tired and a little worse for wear, he couldn't help but be happy. The students take their seats and as soon as the bell rings they begin to complain about Professor Snape giving them an assignment on something they already know.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape, you don't have to do the essay." Professor Lupin had told all his classes that. There were some cheers and there were some groans.

"Well, wait a minute, that isn't fair either for those of us that did the essay. If we're not turning them in that was a complete waste of time."

There were a few murmurs of agreement. Professor Lupin thought about it for a moment then came to a decision.

"Alright, Miss. Xavier has a point, for those of you that finished the essay, I will give you extra credit. For those that didn't, it won't count against you."

Overall there was a cheer throughout the seventh year class. After his discussion about the Werewolf essay, Professor Lupin went on to teach his class. As the class was nearly over, Remus decided that today was the day that he would find out what Alina felt towards him. Though he new it was completely inappropriate to want to have a relationship with Alina, he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

When the bell rang, the student began to file out, Remus sat on his desk and watched them go. He tried not to make it obvious that he was watching Alina packing up her things, but as she walks passed him to leave he reached out and grabs her arm.

"May I speak with you a moment, Miss Xavier?"

Alina looked into his green eyes then looked at the door where her friends her standing, she waves them off and said she would catch up. Dylan, Maxine and Samantha agree and left for the Gryffindor common room.

Once they left, Remus stands up and walks over to the door, shutting the door. He walks back to where he left Alina standing and sits back down on the desk crossing his arms he looks at her for a minute. He notices that she blushes as she looks at him then turns away, this is a hopeful sign.

"I heard what happened with Professor Snape on Friday, Alina, how you transformed into your animagus form to make your point and how you went on a rant about how the Ministry treats werewolves, with it ending in you cursing at him."

"For the record, Professor, I didn't curse at Professor Snape I said that the government treats werewolves like shit." Remus smiles

"Be that as it may you had ten point taken away from Gryffindor for your behavior, but I'm going to give you 30 points for standing up for what you believe in and defending it no matter what."

"Thank you, sir, I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome, Alina, I've been meaning to tell you that I thought what you did last month was very brave against Victor."

"What run like a scared rabbit?" Alina asks.

"No, going back and putting yourself in harm's way just to give your friends and me time to get away and not backing down when he came at you."

"You mean us, don't you Professor? If you hadn't of been there, who knows what would have happened and I'm sorry I didn't thank you sooner." Alina says taking his hand in hers intertwining their fingers.

Alina looks at their hands, realizing what she had done, she tries to let go but Remus wouldn't let go. He instead brings her hand to his lips and kisses it, she looks at him with wide eyes.

"It was my pleasure to assist such a brave, talented, intelligent and hard working person like yourself. Not to mention, beautiful."

She looked up into his beautiful green eyes that briefly flashed amber, she gasped at what she saw in those eyes. She saw nothing but adoration and love in his eyes, for her. Remus stood up and moved closer towards Alina.

"You're very special to me Alina, I hope you realize that. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. I know this is inappropriate considering I'm your teacher and you are my student, but I can't help it anymore. I'm hoping with this I'll prove to you just how much you mean to me."

He steps closer to her and she to him, he runs his fingers through her long brown hair, leans down and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. She responds by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Remus gently nipped her lip, she gasped and he plunged he tongue into her mouth, moaning at the contact of feeling her tongue play with his. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her flush against his body. Without breaking contact he lifted her onto the desk and stepped in between her legs. Remus pulled away from her lips and started feverishly kissing along her jawline and along her neck, wanting desperately to mark her as his but knowing he couldn't for fear of anyone finding out.

Remus suddenly stumbles away from her, breathing hard, Alina gives him a questioning look.

"Is there anything wrong, Professor?"

"Alina, please don't call me Professor, when I'm kissing you, call me Remus."

Alina smirked and moves back into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So does that mean there's going to be a next time?"

"What do you think?" Remus asks as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply. His hands began to wander down her back towards her backside.

She broke away from him, "No, Remus, I need to go before anyone get suspicious."

"No, stay a little longer." He says as he nips along her jaw.

"No, Remus, I have to get going, my friends are going to start worrying."

"Fine one last kiss to hold me over until next time."

Alina kisses him with such force that Remus fell back into his chair.

"Will that hold you over until next time?" Alina asks him when she pulled away from him.

Remus sat there for a minute dazed, then cleared his throat.

"Yes I- I believe that will hold me over."

"Good, I'm going to dinner now, I'll see you later, Professor." Alina says as she saunters out of the classroom.

Remus watches her leave the classroom "That girl's going to be the death of me."

Alina was so happy by the unexpected turn of events she skipped her way into the Great Hall and sat down in between Dylan and Samantha, all three of them looked at her.

"What happened, did you get in trouble?" Dylan asks.

"Nope."

"Did something good happen?" asks Maxine

"Yep."

"Well, what happened?"

 _*He kissed me*_ She tells them telepathically

"HE DID NOT!" Samantha yells getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry guys it's nothing."

 _*Yep, he sure did and it was glorious, he's a great kisser.*_

 _*So what does that mean, are you two going out now*_ Maxine asks in her mind while she continues to eat.

 _*I don't know, I would think so. I don't think he would risk his job just for a kiss, do you?*_ Alina thinks as she puts another slice of ham on her plate.

 _*No, I wouldn't think risk everything for just one kiss.*_ Dylan chimes in.

"Well congratulatations, I know you've wanted this for a long time." Dylan tells her as he raises a glass to her. "I wish you and him all the best in the world." The other two agreed with Dylan.

"Thanks, guys that really means a lot to me." Alina says as she hugs her friends.

Just then Remus walks into the Great Hall, he quickly glances in her direction, then looks away. He went about his business as if he didn't even see her. Alina smirks as she takes a drink of her juice, she knew perfectly well he saw her. But she too went about her business talking to other people around the table having a grand time doing it. She suddenly realized that more of the Gryffindor boys were beginning to talk to her, and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

Remus was in the middle of talking with Professor McGonagall when he just happened to glance over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Alina had several Gyffindor boys hanging around her. His hand tightened around the goblet he was drinking from. He continued to talk with McGonagall but out of the corner of his eye he kept watching what was going on with Alina.

Several boys were talking to Alina and not all of them seventh years, Fred and George Weasley who were 5th years were telling her jokes making her her laugh while the other boys tried to engage her in conversation. She was very accommodating, speaking to all the boys and giving them her undivided attention. That is until one of the boys asks her to go with him to the last Hogsmeade visit of the term.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm going with my friends, thank you for asking though."

At the teacher's table Remus smirked at her answer to the Gryffindor boys. It made him feel very good that she wouldn't go with anyone else. His smirk grew into a smile when he saw the dejected looks on the boys' faces.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Professor McGonagall asks him

"Never better Minerva." Remus answers.

It was later that night that reality hit him. Once he was ready for bed it dawned on him, what would Alina think of him if she found out he's a werewolf? Would she reject him, would she want nothing to do with him? The thought of her rejecting him like that, made him feel a squeezing in his chest. Though she didn't strike him as the type of person that would have a problem with him being a werewolf. She was after all very opposed to how the Ministry treated Werewolves, but would that translate into having a relationship with one? Only time would tell.


	15. Spending Time Together

Remus and Alina saw very little of each other outside the classroom, which was beginning to get on his nerves. Everytime he saw her in class he wanted to hold her and kiss her, it took a lot of restraint on his part not to do just that. Remus also begins to notice that more boys are flirting and asking Alina out, maybe it was always like that, he just never noticed until now. Remus had to sit there in class and swallow his jealousy as he watched a boy from Hufflepuff ask Alina out. She was very kind and considerate toward the boy but she declined. Though she didn't know what kind of relationship she has with Remus, she wasn't about to betray him.

Two weeks had gone and still they had not had any alone time together. The term was nearly over and soon their Christmas holidays would begin and Alina would go back to America to spend it with her family, leaving Remus all alone in his loneliness. He could ask her to stay with him, but couldn't bring himself to deprive her of the chance to go home for a while. Somehow he had to find a way to spend time with her.

The opportunity came that Friday, Alina had told her friends that today was the day she was going to spend time with Remus, to not wait for her after class. As everyone left the classroom, Alina purposefully left her bag behind so she had an excuse to go get it. She walked back into the classroom and noticed Remus wasn't around, she went upstairs to his office and there he was sitting behind his desk grading papers.

"Do you need any help, Remus?" Alina asks as she gets closer to his desk.

Remus looks up from his grading, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her and he smiles brightly.

"Alina, what brings you back here?"

"I accidentally on purpose left my bag behind, I wanted to see you."

Remus stands up and walks around his desk, he takes Alina into his arms and embraces her tightly. She looks up at him, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I have been wanting to do that for the past two weeks." Remus says as he kisses her again. "I've missed holding you, Darling."

Alina blushed, then a thought occurred to her.

"Remus, what is this, what are we doing? What do I mean to you, are we in a relationship, or is this a way for you to pass the time."

Remus holds her at arms length and looks into her beautiful brown eyes, he sees the worry in them. Remus gives her the sweetest smile and kisses her head.

"Of course this isn't some way to pass the time. I would never hurt you like that, I care for you very much. And if you'll have me I'd love to be in a relationship with you." Remus says as he pulls her back into a hug.

"I care for you too, Remus, and I would love to be in a relationship with you as well."

His embrace becomes even tighter. Placing his cheek on her head he breathes in her scent, his eyes shift to amber and back. He kisses her head and steps away from her, he looks her in the eyes.

"Perhaps I should have asked you to be my girlfriend." Remus tells her with a little smile playing across his lips.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

Remus chuckles, he pulls away "Alina will you be my girl-"

"Yes Remus of course I will." Alina answers then throws herself at him, Remus stumbles back chuckling. She pulls him down so she can pepper his face with kisses.

Remus pulled away and looked at her. "Now, Miss. Xavier, just because we're together, doesn't mean I will take it easy on you in class."

"Oh of course not, Professor I wouldn't expect you to." She says with a sly smile.

Remus grimaces, "Ugh, Alina don't call me Professor when we're alone, I prefer to hear my name from those sweet lips."

He kisses her again then he moves around his desk and sat down, patting his legs for her to sit on his lap.

"Now Darling, tell me your plans for the Christmas Holiday."

Alina kisses his jaw and snuggles into his lap. "Dylan, Maxine, Samanatha and I are going to go home for the holidays, but now I'm reconsidering it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave you alone during the holidays."

Remus gives her a sweet smile and kisses her forehead, "No darling you go home and see your family, I'll be fine here in the castle."

"I don't want you to be alone during Christmas." Alina suddenly brightened, "Why don't you come home with me for the holidays?" She asks in an excited tone.

"No, sweetheart, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure your father would be suspicious if you brought your teacher home for the holidays, but thank you for asking. I'll be fine here, besides Harry is staying as well, I could spend some time with him."

"What's up with that anyway, why are you so interested in Harry Potter?"

"He is the son of my best friends who were murdered when Harry was a baby. I just want to get to know him and tell him a little about his parents."

Alina nods her head in understanding, she sighs, looking up into Remus' green eyes. She reached up and pulled his head down to give him a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you, Remus."

"I'm going to miss you too, Darling, but it's only for two weeks."

"I know but still, it's going to be a long two weeks." Alina says and sighs.

"No it won't you'll have fun with your family and before you know it you'll be back here. Now, you can help me grade these papers while you're here."

Alina settled more into Remus's lap and began to help him grade papers until late that evening, between grading papers they would kiss and caress each other, until Remus finally sent Alina to bed.

"I think it's time we call it a night, Darling, you need to go to bed. It's already after curfew and I don't want you to get caught outside your dorm."

Alina sighed and gave Remus one more kiss then got up and headed for the door.

"I'll come see you tomorrow before I go to Hogsmeade, alright?"

"That would be perfect, Darling, I'll see you then."

Remus hugged her to him tightly and gave her a long kiss. They both sighed as they broke apart, Alina opened the door took one more look at him and left. As soon as she was far enough away, Alina took a look around to make sure no one was in the halls, and teleported to the kitchen.

The elves were startled when she appeared, but they soon came over to bustle around her to get her whatever she wanted to eat. Once she ate she teleported into her common room. She went upstairs to her dorm where the others were fast asleep. She changed and got into bed, falling asleep immediately, Her dreams filled with Remus.

The next morning bright and early Alina went to go visit Remus in his room, she easily teleports to outside his room. Hastily knocking on his door, worried that someone might catch her. Remus answers the door with his hair messed up and still in his pajamas, He quickly pulled her into his room a smile playing across his lips. Remus leaned down and gives Alina a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asks.

"I told you I was going to visit you today." Alina said as she kissed him again.

"Yes, but I didn't think so early, I'm not even properly dressed." Remus huffs

"I figured this was the best time since there were no other professors around, and besides, you look cute in your pajamas." Remus turned bright red at her comment.

"Fine then since you're here so early, come lie down with me and go to sleep at least for an hour, then we'll have breakfast, I'll have the elves bring us something."

He suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He placed her on the bed, took off her shoes and covered her with the blanket. Then he crawled into bed behind her, Remus pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms around her. He sighed as he buried his nose in her hair, slowly his body began to relax. Alina snuggled into him and closed her eyes, soon she was asleep as well.

She woke up to an empty bed and to the smell of coffee eggs and bacon. Getting up she went into his bathroom, with the wave of her wand, Alina made herself presentable again. She comes out of Remus' room just as he is setting everything up on his small dining table. Remus looks up and gives Alina a great big smile. He walks over to her and envelopes her in a hug.

"Good morning, Darling, how did you sleep?"

Very well thank you, but what's all this?"

I thought that you and I could have a quiet breakfast alone, I hope you don't mind."

Alina beams at Remus, then kisses him sweetly. "I don't mind at all."

"Good now sit down and I'll serve you."

Remus begins to serve her scrambles eggs, bacon fruit, waffles and a cup of coffee. Then he serves himself though he has tea, they eat in relative silence. Once they are finished Alina stands up and kisses him on the cheek

"I have to go." Alina informs Remus

"What, why?"

"Because everyone should be down in the Great Hall for breakfast already and I should probably stop by and today is the last Hogsmeade visit."

Remus huffs and crosses his arms

"Aw Remus don't pout, you break my heart when you pout."

"Fine I won't pout but I'm going to miss you."

"Remus we don't leave until tomorrow, how about I come back here after dinner and spend more time with you?"

He smiles brightly and grabs Alina by the waist pulling her into his lap. "You promise?"

Alina peppers his face with kisses, "Yes, baby, I promise."

She tries to leave but Remus won't let her, he kisses her deeply then releases her.

"That, my dear should hold you over until dinner." Remus says with a laugh.

Alina sighs "It most certainly will."

She gets off his lap and leaves his room. She quickly teleport to her dorm, checks herself in the mirror then heads down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Where have you been?" Maxine asks as Alina sits down between her and Samantha.

* _I had breakfast with Remus.*_

Dylan raised an eyebrow while Maxine and Samantha aww'd at her.

"Weren't you afraid of getting caught?"

* _No, I teleported outside his room and he opened the door almost immediately, so no one saw.*_

Dylan nods and goes back to his breakfast and Alina drinks her orange juice. Once they had all finished breakfast they all went back up stairs to get their coats, once they got to the gate Alina remembered that she had forgotten her scarf.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up."

Alina went up to her dorm to get her scarf and was on her way down when she heard whispering. She peeked around the corner and saw Fred and George telling Harry about the Marauders's map, telling him the easiest way to get to Hogsmeade was to use the passage through the one eyed witch.

After they explained how to close the map they left. Harry began making his run towards the one eyed witch, when he gets there he sees Alina leaning against the statue, with her arms crossed.

Harry slides to a halt, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh a little birdie told me what you were up to. You know there's a far easier way to get to Hogsmeade than taking this silly tunnel."

"And which way is that?" Harry asks

"Oh come on, Harry, I thought you would have guessed by now."

His eye brighten as it dawns on him how. A smile comes over Alina's lips.

"Give me your hand, and hold on to your cloak."

Alina looks around to make sure no one's around then teleports her and Harry to Honeydukes' basement. "Okay Harry put on your cloak, I think you can find your friends from here. Will you be needing a way to get back to the castle later?"

"No thank you, Alina, I can get back on my own, thank you though."

With that Alina made her way upstairs, Harry waited a while then did the same thing.

Alina purchases a few sweets as presents for some of the her friends back home from Honeydukes, then leaves to go to the Three Broomsticks to find Dylan, Maxine and Samantha. When she entered she spotted her friends sitting with other Gryffindors having butterbeers, she went and sat on the other side of Oliver Wood. They all laughed and talked for a good long while, until the girls decided that they wanted to go shopping for last minute Christmas gifts. All the boys decided to head over to Zonko's Joke Shop.

Alina and the girls were going in and out of the shops buying all sorts of gifts for their friends and family, as they were passing one particular shop, Alina noticed in the window that there was a silver necklace with a wolf pendent on it. She immediately thought that this would be something that Remus would like, since it is her animagus form. She goes into the shop and purchases it for five galleons. While she's in there she sees a gift that would be perfect for Logan and also purchases it. Putting the items in her purse the girls leave the shop and head over to Honeydukes so she could buy some candy for some of the kids at the Institute. After that they head back to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with the boys and have some warm butter beers.


	16. Dinner With Remus

It was almost dinner time when the quartet made it back to their dorm. When they arrived there was an owl on one of the post of Alina's bed with a note tied to its leg. She takes the note and gasp as she reads the note.

"What's up, Alina?" Maxine asks.

"It's Remus, he's asking me to have dinner in his room with him tonight." Alina says with a squeal as she rushes to her trunk and pulls out a pair of black leather pants, red blouse and black boots. She's about to rush into the bathroom when the owl gives a hoot.

"Right."

She scribbles a note to Remus saying she would love to have dinner with him. Giving it to the owl, she then rushes into the bathroom to shower and change. In no time she's ready, she goes downstairs where the others are already on their way to dinner.

"Wow, Alina, you look nice." Samantha tells her bes friend.

"So how are you going to get to his room without getting caught?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I thought that if you guys go down to dinner and let me know when everyone is there, I can teleport outside his door again."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go you guys, have fun Alina." Maxine says as she walks out of the dorm followed by the other two.

Maxine, Dylan and Sam make their way to the Great Hall, they take their seats at the Gyffindor table. Instantly people begin to ask for Alina.

"Oh she wasn't hungry she went to bed early." Dylan tells the other Gryffindors.

Maxine begins to serve herself when she looks up at the professors table and notices that all the teachers are there except for Remus. She smiles and sends a thought to Alina.

*It's all clear, Alina, you can head over to Professor Lupin's room now*

Alina thinks back, *Thank, Maxine, I'll see you guys later.*

And with that Alina teleports to Remus' room. She knocks on the door, Remus answers right away. He smiles down at Alina, then motions for her to come in. Once he closes the door he turns and takes Alina into his arms, tilting her head back he gives her a kiss.

He pulls away and whispers "I missed you, Darling."

Alina laughs, pecking him on the lips, "You saw me this morning, Remus."

"I know but, that was a long time ago, the day seemed to drag on without you with me."

"Aw, my poor baby was lonely." Alina says with a pout.

Remus chuckles, "Yes I was."

Remus leads Alina towards the table, he pulls the chair out for her, Alina sits down thanking Remus. Remus sits down next to her and calls for one of the House Elves, with a crack a House Elf arrives with a great selection of foods and drink. Alina serves herself some turkey and mashed potatoes and green beans. Remus serves himself some kidney and liver with onion, Alina looked at him completely disgusted.

"How can you eat that?" She asks wrinkling her nose.

"It's good, here try a piece." Remus says hold out a piece of kidney.

"No, thank you, I refuse to eat the internal organs of an animal."

Remus shrugs and pops the piece of kidney in his mouth. They ate in relative silence, it was a comfortable silence that they both enjoy. Once they finish eating and have dessert, the happy couple move over to the sofa, where Remus picks up a book of poetry and begins reading it to Alina in front of the fire. She has her head in his lap smiling up at him as she listens to him read.

"What are you smiling at, Darling." Remus asks as he lifts her up to give her a kiss.

"I was just thinking, how happy I am right now listening to you read poetry and how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Pulling Alina to sit in his lap, he kisses her tenderly "You're not the lucky one, Darling, I am. I haven't been this happy in a long, long time."

Remus kisses her sweetly then he goes back to reading the poetry. After a while Remus notices that Alina's breathing has become deeper he looks down at his lap and sees that she had fallen asleep. Remus couldn't bring himself to wake her, she looks absolutely adorable, but he knows he has to or else they may get caught.

Remus gently shakes her, "Darling it's time to wake up."

Alina opens her eyes and stares at Remus for a few second then realization hits her, "Oh, Remus, I'm sorry I fell asleep, what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight, and there is nothing to apolgizes for. You look so cute when you're asleep."

"Thank you, but now I need to get back to my dorm." Alina tells Remus.

Alina gets up, then leans forward to kiss Remus, He gets up and walks her to the door.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, right before breakfast."

"Then, I'll have one of the elves bring us breakfast." Remus says.

"That would perfect and tomorrow I'll give you your gift."

With that, he opened the door, peered outside to see if any of the other professors are lurking about.

"Okay the coast is clear, be careful, Darling."

Remus says, as he pulls Alina into an embrace, they kiss once more then Remus opens the door. He watches as she disappears around the corner. The minute she had turn the corner and was positive that Remus wasn't watching her, she teleports into her dorm room. She gets her pajamas and goes to the bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom and went to bed, but before she could go to sleep she heard the thoughts of her roomates.

"Guys I'll tell you tomorrow on the train, goodnight" Alina tells them.

"Fine." both girls say at the same time.


	17. Going Home For the Holidays

The next day, Alina gets up early to go running with Alek. They do their laps around the Quidditch pitch. Once she finished with her run, she goes upstair to take a shower. By the time she finished her shower, Maxine and Samantha are up. They each take their turn in the bathroom, coming out ready for the day. They head down to the common room where they sit and wait for Alina to tell them what happened.

"We had a lovely dinner, afterwards we sat on his sofa and he read me poetry, kissed a little then I fell asleep."

"That's it, no heavy make out session?" Maxine asks.

"Nope, a simple dinner and a pleasant evening by the fire."

"You guys are boring." Maxine tells her best friend.

"No, we're taking things slow, we haven't been together that long, Max. I'm not rushing into anything with him just yet, besides I may be legal in the wizarding world, but I'm not in the real world."

"Actually you are, Legal consent is 17."

"You know I'd rather wait til I'm not in school to pursue that type of relationship with Remus, it would make things a lot easier on both of us I think."

"Yeah you're probably right. Well I think we should head down for breakfast and then come back to pack, I don't want to miss the train." Samantha tells them

Alina bites her lip, "Actually, I'm going to have breakfast with Remus and give him his Christmas present."

"Both girls sigh and roll their eyes, "Fine we'll cover for you." Samantha tells her best friend.

"Thank you so much,"

With that, Alina grabs her gift and makes her way towards Remus' room. She easily avoids all the students and teachers that are in the halls this early in the morning. When her way is blocked, she simply teleports the rest of the way to Remus' door. Knocking quietly, Alina waits for Remus to open the door.

Remus opens the door and quickly yanks Alina into his room, "Darling, what are you doing here so early?"

"Did you forget, love, I was going to drop off your Christmas present and you said you wanted to have breakfast before I have to leave."

"That's right, forgive this old man, will you, Darling?"

"Only if you never call yourself old again, you are not old Remus, Professor Dumbledore is old, you are nowhere near that."

Remus laughs and hugs his girlfriend, "Alright, no more old jokes. Let me call an elf so we can have breakfast."

And just like that a large array of food appeared on Remus' table. Alina served herself some French Toast with strawberries and whipped cream and a little bit of eggs and bacon. While Remus had pancakes, blood sausage, Kippers and eggs. They enjoyed their breakfast together and once it was over Alina pulled out a box from her pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Remus." She tells him as she hands him the box.

Remus blushes as he takes the Christmas present from her.

"I didn't get you anything, Darling." Remus says a little ashamed.

"That's alright, it's better to give than to receive, now it's up to you if you want to open it now or on Christmas morning."

"I'll open it now, while you're here with me."

Remus rips the paper off and opens the box. Inside is a beautiful silver pendant in the shape of a wolf. A little bit of panic rushes over Remus for a moment, thinking that maybe Alina knows his secret. He clears his throat and looks at her, giving her his best smile.

"I thought you could have a little piece of me with you when I'm not around, since my animagus is a wolf and so is my familiar." Alina tells him.

Relieve floods his body as he realizes that he's mistaken. Remus pulls her into a hug and gives her a long deep kiss.

"I love it, thank you. I'm only sorry I didn't get you anything."

Alina sighs, "That kiss more than made up for, it Remus and you don't have to give me anything. Your heart is what matters most to me," She says as she places a hand over his heart.

They hold each other for a while longer, until Remus notices the time.

"Darling, I think it's time you head back to Gryffindor Tower. I am assuming that you have to still pack for your trip home."

"No, don't want to leave you, but you're right I still need to pack. Oh, Remus, I hate to leave you here all alone." Alina says with a pout.

"I know you do, but I won't be alone. There will be other Professors here to keep me company along with Harry. You don't have to worry, go on and have fun with your father and family."

Alina nods, then kisses him one last time. Remus walks her to his bedroom door and shows her out. Alina teleports to her dorm where the others are already packing.

"Did you have a nice breakfast with Remus?" Samantha asks.

"Yes I did, thank you."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, now hurry up and pack before we miss the train and you have to teleport us to London." Maxine tells her best friend.

"Okay I'll get right on it."

Using her telekinesis, Alina waved her hand and began packing up all her belongings into her trunk, in just a few moments she was finished. Once the girls were packed and Maxine and Samantha's familiars put in their carriers, the girls and Alek headed downstairs to meet Dylan at the main gate. From there they took a carriage to Hogsmeade station where the boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed back to London.

When they arrived at King's Cross Station five hours later they were greeted by Professor Xavier, and Logan. Once Alek saw Logan he tore off towards the man and jumped at him, making the burly man stumble back.

"Get down ya big brute, I missed you too." Logan said as he scratched behind the Dire Wolf's ear. Alek then moves on to Charles, and Storm gently licking each of them in greetings.

Logan huffs, "Oh sure, nearly kill me but you're gentle with them."

Alek lets out what can only be described as a wolfy laugh.

By this time the teenagers have arrived with their belongings and greet the adults. Alina rushes towards Logan, jumping into his arms and gives him a great big bear hug. But as she hugs him, he gets a whiff of wolf on her and it isn't Alek. His eyes narrow but he doesn't say anything.

"I missed you, Kid." Logan says as he puts her down.

"Missed you too, Old Man."

"Didn't that school teach you any manners?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Good." Logan says with a laugh.

Alina then goes and hugs her father, "Hello, Daddy, I missed you so much."

"Hello, My Lamb, I missed you as well. How did the rest of the term go for you?"

"Very well, Daddy, no more incidents and of course we four are at the top of our class."

"Very good."

"Where's Storm, I thought she was going to come?" Alina asked.

"She stayed behind with the Blackbird at a local park." Her father explains.

After everyone exchanges pleasantries, they head out of King's Cross towards the park where the Blackbird is under a cloaking device. After greeting Storm everyone gets in and they fly back to the United States. 


	18. Christmas Discovery

It was snowing when they arrived back at the mansion where Dylan, Maxine and Samantha's parents were all waiting for them. The teenagers got off the Blackbird and happily greeted their parents.

"Oh I missed you so much, Sweetheart!" Samantha's mother told her.

"So did we!" Maxine and Dylan parents agreed.

"Thank you, Charles, for bringing them home." Dylan's father says to Charles once he is wheeled out of the plane.

"You are more than welcome, shall we be seeing you all for Christmas dinner?"

All three families agree, much to the surprise of the teenagers.

I didn't know we were all having Christmas dinner together, Daddy?"

"Yes, my lamb, we all discussed it a few days ago, we thought it would be fun for you all." Charles tells his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, why don't you go to your room and relax. Once you have rested we can begin decorating for the holidays."

Alina agrees with her father and goes to her room to take a nap. She said goodbye to her friends as they apparated away. On her way to her room, she is greeted by several of the students and teachers that have stayed behind for the holidays. She made plans with Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty to do some Christmas shopping the next day. But for today she was just going to rest.

Alina goes to her room and unpacks her trunk, she sets the presents that she brought with her aside and then gets into bed for a nap. An hour later there is a knock at her door, Hank has come to inform her that dinner is ready. She and Hank head down stair to the dining hall where everyone is already eating. It's not nearly as full as it normally is as many of the student have gone home for the holidays.

Those that are left begin to question Alina about Hogwarts. She tells them all about the castle and the moving stairs. All of the talking pictures and suits of armor.

"It's basically just a giant medieval castle but if a No-Maj looked at it they would only see a ruined castle, I think as mutants you would see the whole thing. You know that makes me wonder if the wards to keep them out would work on Mutants. I'll have to talk to my grandfather about that."

"I honestly don't think they will, My Lamb, Logan could see and wander around the grounds quite easily when he was there." Charles informes his daughter.

They continued talking about school and whether she liked it better than Ilvermorny and that was a definite no.

"I don't mind going there for a year, but it would have been awful going there for my whole seven years, do you know that they never have a consistant Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher? From what the kids in Gryffindor told me the last two were one of the worst yet. One was an agent of their Dark Lord and the other was a complete fraud."

"And this year?" Hank asks.

"This year the Professor is a really good teacher, but Professor Lupin says that they're way behind on what they should know by their seventh year, and it's true. They're dueling skills are not that great. But he's getting them up to speed at a fast pace. I think he's brilliant." Alina says almost with a sigh.

The only one to notice her reaction was Logan, he had been paying close attention to her since she started talking about DADA. Her face lit up at mentioning Professor Lupin. He heard her heart speed up the more she talked about him.

He groaned inwardly, 'She's in love with him.' Logan thought.

He wondered whether or not he should inform the Professor, but thought better of it. He couldn't betray his best friend's trust, even if she was being stupid. This was one lesson she would have to learn on her own.

Alina went on to tell them about the Quidditch matches and how they would play in extreme weather. She even told them about having to teleport to save Harry from falling off his broom.

"Did anyone see you?" Kirk asked.

"No only my grandfather, everyone thought that he had slowed down the boy."

"You must be careful Alina, who know how these blood purests would react to a mutant in their mists. The British Wizarding World is nothing like what you are used to in the United States, they are not accepting of change." Charles advised his daughter.

"I know, Daddy, that is why I have no intention of staying there as soon as school ends, we're all coming home and continuing our education in the mundane world."

"That's good to know, My Dear." Charles says.

After dinner, everyone heads to the family room where all the Christmas decorations have been layed out and where Logan has brought in a very large Christmas tree. They begin to string up the Christmas lights and put up all the ornaments, Bobby makes little icicles to hang from the tree while Alina uses her wand to put a charm on them so they won't melt. They hang up garland everywhere and mistletoe in one of the doorways. They hang up all the stockings around the fireplace and Storm goes and puts on Christmas music.

"Oh no not this shit," Logan says, "Don't tell me this is going to play the whole two weeks before Christmas."

"No, Logan just for tonight and Christmas Eve and Day." Charles tells him.

"Thank god." He mumbled, while everyone else chuckled.

Once everything was set up, all the gifts were brought and put under the tree. And there they would stay until Christmas morning. Alina pulled out her wand and drew an age line around the tree so that the younger students couldn't go snooping through the presents only the adults could cross to add or remove gifts.

It was now getting late and Alina was exhausted, it had been a long train ride and a long flight from England. Alina could no longer keep her eyes open, she said goodnight to everyone and went to her room. She opened the door to her room and had found Logan standing in the corner by the window staring outside.

"Holy shit, Logan, you scared the hell out of me!"

He turned around with a scowl on his face, "We need to talk."

Alina's heart rate speeds up and her hands start to sweat. It occurred to her at that moment that Logan could smell Remus on her.

Logan frowned, "By your reaction, you already know what I want to talk to you about. Alina what are you doin'? You can't get involved with a teacher, you of all people should know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alina tries to lie.

"Forget it kid, even if you weren't such a bad liar when it comes to me I can smell your lie a mile away. You have a thing for that weakling Professor that smells like a wolf. I saw on your face when you talked about him, heard it in your voice."

Alina was horrified, was she that obvious? Logan, see the distress on her face shook his head.

"No one else noticed, Kid, I just know you too well, that's all. Shit I know every one of your tells and can read you like a book. So I know you really like this weakling."

Alina was going to protest, but Logan held up his hand, "Look I ain't gonna say anything about it, you're a big girl. I have to know though how far has it gone, because if it's…"

"No Logan, nothing like that, I've only been seeing Remus a few weeks, and all we done is kiss, and had dinner and breakfast together, nothing more."

"You better not be lying to me, Kid."

What would be the point, you'd know. Are you going to tell my dad?"

"No, from what I understand you're of age in that world and you'll be 18 on the 21st anyway so what's the point." Just don't do anything stupid that will cost this guys his job, as it is he could get fired."

Alina hugs Logan, "Thank you, Logan, you won't regret this."

"Somehow I doubt that."

And with that, Logan left Alina's room and Alina settled down to go to bed.


End file.
